


Залёт (Up the duff)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teenager Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Сэм хотел своего брата всегда, сколько мог себя помнить. И, когда Дин дает ему то, что он хотел больше всего, Сэм не может быть более счастлив.Однако на следующий день Дин не помнит ничего.Это должно было закончиться так, если бы не чудовищное невезение Винчестеров.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up the duff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786420) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> ✿ Спасибо WINMANCE за возможность перевести этот фик.  
> ❀ Сэму - 16, Дину - 20.

— Сэм, выметывайся из ванной! — кричит Дин, пиная дверь.  
— Боже, Дин, дай мне пять минут, пожалуйста, — Сэм держит голову руками в ванной. Пот капает с его лба и спины.

Его брат замолкает на мгновенье, и Сэм не может быть более благодарным. Он находится в ванной уже двадцать минут, а это значит, что они должны были уйти десять минут назад.

— Ты заболел или еще что-то? — он слышит беспокойство в голосе брата и улыбается несмотря на боль в животе.  
— Нет, я… Я просто… — он замолкает, когда новая волна тошноты накатывает на него.  
— Просто иди без меня. Я приду. Все в порядке.  
— Как хочешь, — Дин злится, но не настаивает дальше.

Он слышит шаги, а затем дверь мотеля хлопает. Сэм чувствует облегчение, что его брат больше не здесь, но он не может не признать, что от того, что Дин покинул его, ему больно. Хотя, он не должен быть удивлен.

Дин проводит все меньше и меньше времени с ним, в основном шатаясь по гаражам и барам и оставляя Сэму деньги по пути в школу. Прошло уже пять недель с их совместной ночи. Дин пришел тогда домой из бара, забрался к Сэму на постель и гладил его по волосам, бормоча милые глупости ему на ухо, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Поцелуй не был сладким, как пишут в книгах, и не заставил его увидеть фейерверки перед глазами, нет, он был скорее как вернуться домой опять, или найти недостающий кусочек пазла. Это был Дин, ничего кроме Дина. А вот оргазмы, однако, были как фейерверки. Сэм не верил, что секс мог быть настолько хорош, хотя был довольно уверен, что его брат являлся причиной тому. Они уснули вместе, только в белье, рука Дина обхватывала Сэма в защитном жесте, и Сэм мог поклясться, что не был еще так счастлив за всю свою жизнь. На следующее утро Сэм проснулся один, и, когда Дин наконец вернулся, его шея была покрыта засосами и пах он дешевыми духами.

Дин присел тогда на диван рядом с Сэмом и извинился за то, что спал в постели Сэма, виня во всем алкоголь.

Сэм не сказал ничего. Не сказал, что Дин лишил его девственности прошлой ночью, что дал почувствовать любовь в первый раз, почувствовать себя целым и даже нормальным. Он просто кивнул и притворился, будто у него болит голова. И незачем кому-нибудь знать, что он целую неделю беззвучно плакал в дУше, неважно себя чувствуя и ощущая себя грязным. Все стало только хуже. Чувство вины было всепоглощающим, из-за чего он плохо чувствовал себя по утрам, но иногда боль не затихала на протяжении всего дня.

До сих пор Дин не замечал ничего. В основном потому, что Сэм вставал на час раньше него, заявляя, что ему нужно делать домашнюю работу до школы. Он вздыхает, наконец поднимаясь. Он держится за стену, чтобы уберечь себя от падения. Сэму хочется вернуться в постель, но необходимость идти в школу никуда не делась, и, если он хочет успеть к первому уроку, выходить нужно немедленно.

Прогулка до школы была тяжела как никогда. Было холодно, Сэм устал, и все его тело буквально кричало ему о желании лечь и не двигаться пока боль не отступит. Он никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения при виде школьного здания.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Винчестер, — говорит ему профессор, придерживая дверь, чтобы Сэм зашел.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. Простите, я опоздал, — он проходит на свое место и плюхается, не смотря ни на кого вокруг.

Он ненавидит это; ненавидит быть в центре внимания. Он сел рядом с Брендоном, стараясь достать свои книги и ручку как можно быстрее. Брендон был его другом с тех пор, как они приехали сюда неделю назад и Сэм помог разобраться с хулиганом, который воровал обеды Брендона.

— Чувак, ты что, пробежал марафон или что-то типа того?  
— Что? Нет, — Сэм вздыхает, сползая вниз по своему стулу, — Я просто опаздывал. Пришлось ускориться. И с каких это пор в октябре так холодно?  
— Сэм, успокойся, — хмурится Брендон, и Сэм только сейчас осознает, что голос вышел раздраженнее и злее, чем надо.  
— Прости, я… У меня просто было тяжелое утро, знаешь?  
— Ага, это заметно, — его друг расслабляется немного, пропуская руку через свои рыжие волосы, — но я не столько говорю о том, что ты опоздал, сколько о твоем лице.  
— Что не так с моим лицом? — спрашивает Сэм, автоматически поднося руку к лицу. Брендон смеется:  
— Выглядит, будто по нему проехался трактор. Несколько раз.  
— Спасибо, — Сэм закатывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорит профессор.  
— Я серьезно, чувак. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
— Мне было плохо этим утром. Это все.  
— Снова? — он практически кричит, заставляя Сэма нахмурится. Он видит, что некоторые ученики повернули свои головы в их сторону, но никто ничего не сказал.  
— Можешь потише? Ты и твой гигантский рот, я клянусь… — он трясет головой, но не может сдержать улыбки. Брэндон выглядел как Дин во многих отношениях. То, как он всегда заставлял Сэма смеяться, как он защищал его, и эта привычка всегда, всегда открывать рот.  
— Ага, снова.  
— Это… полный пиздец. Тебе стоит сходить к доктору, — его друг наклоняется ближе к нему, его глаза полны ликования, — может, ты беременный?

Брендон фыркает и смеется, зарабатывая им несколько неодобрительных взглядов от учителя.

Воспоминания об их с Дином ночи заполняют мысли Сэма словно надоедливый сорняк. Жар, поцелуи, руки Дина на его теле, его слова любви, его член в теле Сэма, а потом… расходящееся тепло, когда Дин кончает в него.

Дин был чертовски пьян.


	2. Глава 2

Сэм неловко мнется перед секцией с витаминами. На самом деле, витамины — не совсем то, ради чего он тут. Совсем не то. Но он не может заставить себя пойти в секцию для беременности, не тогда, когда там толпа народу, наблюдающих за ним и готовых осудить его. Что вроде как глупо, потому что он сел на автобус, чтобы уехать в соседний город, где бы его никто не мог бы узнать.

— Могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь? — спрашивает его крошечная женщина. Она стара. Слишком стара, чтобы Сэм мог спросить ее о том, беременен ли он или нет.  
— Нет, спасибо, — говорит он вежливо.  
— Ты уверен? Потому что ты стоишь здесь уже очень долго, — она тепло улыбается ему и подмигивает из-под ее очков, — Может, тебе нужны средства защиты? — она спрашивает, уже протягия ему упаковку презервативов.  
— Я… Эм… Уже поздно для этого, вообще-то, — Сэм шепчет, глядя вниз. Он предпочитает не видеть выражения отвращения на ее лице.  
— О, — говорит она, прежде чем начать двигаться снова, — Вот это лучше всего, но я советую использовать несколько — мы никогда не знаем наверняка. Нужен пакет?  
— Да, спасибо, — он дает ей деньги, по-прежнему стараясь не встречаться с ее лицом.

Она берет его руку в свою, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Ее голубые глаза полны сочувствия, она улыбается нежно.

— Если тебе понадобиться что-то еще, ты всегда можешь вернуться обратно, хорошо?

Он кивает, благодаря ее, прежде чем выбежать из аптеки.

Боже, почему его жизнь должна быть такой тяжелой?

Сэм знал, что он носитель. Он узнал это в двенадцать, в больнице, после очередной охоты. У него взяли анализ крови и тут же заставили сделать еще один. В большинстве случаев, семьи просили сделать противозачаточную обработку, если был риск забеременеть. Некоторые даже просили обесплодить их детей, но Джон отказался от каждого из предложенных доктором вариантов. «Мой сын не гей и даже не бисексуал, — сказал тогда Джон, — он не забеременеет, пока находится на этой земле.» Дин согласился и заявил, что тот, от кого Сэм забеременеет, пожалеет, что вообще родился.

Оглядываясь назад, Сэм мог практически смеяться над этим. Из всех мужчин на земле Сэму повезло залететь от брата, который вроде как даже не помнил, что у них был секс.

Как только Сэм приходит в мотель, он запирается в ванной, держа тесты на беременность в трясущихся руках. Дина нет в номере, не будет даже, вероятно, до завтрашнего утра, и, для начала, Сэм рад и этому. Его брат наверняка в баре, обхаживая очередную безымянную девчонку, которую вскоре будет трахать в Импале. Думает ли он вообще о Сэме, таком одиноком в грязном мотельном номере, которому не с кем поговорить, за которым некому присмотреть, пока он целует ту девку? Потому что Сэм думает об этом. Думает о своем старшем брате, бормочущем те же самые вещи, что сказал ему, кому-то еще. Держащем ее, как он держал его, входящим в нее с таким же трепетом, как он делал это с Сэмом.

Он встряхивает головой. Сейчас не время думать об этом.

Сэм берет в руки первый тест, тяжело дыша. Он закрывает глаза, растягивая момент сомнений, когда еще ничего не известно. Может, все еще вернется на круги своя. Может он просто болен, как и много раз до этого.

Наконец он бросает взгляд вниз. Положительно.

Сердце пропускает пару ударов, слезы заполняют глаза. Он берет остальные и писает на них, отчаянно желая, чтобы они оказались отрицательными. Но они все показывают тот же результат. Он оседает на пол, голова свешивается меж его коленей, а слезы беспрепятственно сбегают вниз по его щекам. Боже, что он должен сказать Дину? Он не сможет скрыть что-то вроде этого. Не долго, по крайней мере. Дин уже начал что-то подозревать, и станет только хуже.

Он не может убежать, без того, что его отец и брат будут искать его. Они никогда не оставляют его одного, даже если он просит. Есть шанс, что когда они узнают о малыше, они оставят его одного со своим стыдом. Но все же Сэм не может представить себе, как он избавляется от ребенка. Это его ребенок, но самое главное — это ребенок Дина. Это единственное доказательство того, что эта ночь вообще была, что он познал любовь брата, хотя бы в тот раз. Этот ребенок будет желанным потому, что это — ребенок Дина.

— Сэм?

Он чуть не подскакивает, когда слышит голос брата. Сэм умывает лицо, плеща воду себе в глаза. Он прячет тесты в мусоре, прежде чем открыть дверь:  
— Хэй, Дин, — приветствует его Сэм слабо. Дин оглядывает его, ища любые проявления боли на его лице, но Сэм только улыбается. Что бы Дин не увидел на его лице, этого было достаточно, чтобы он расслабился. Его плечи расправились с облегчением.

— Будешь бургер?  
— Разве ты не уходишь на ночь? — Сэм мысленно клянет себя, когда видит выражение боли на лице брата. Не то, чтобы Дин мог винить его — он отсутствовал каждую ночь последние несколько недель.  
— Нет. Это проблема?  
— Нет? — Сэм не уверен, зол Дин или ему просто больно.  
— Хорошо.

После этого его брат заходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Отлично, просто отлично! Единственная ночь, когда бы Сэм хотел, чтобы он ушел, Дин выбрал, чтобы остаться. Он садится на кровать и вздыхает, стукаясь головой о стену. Обои, покрывающие все стены в номере, желтые, но Сэм уверен, что когда-то они были белыми. С тех пор, как они въехали сюда, здесь стоит ужасный запах, будто что-то умерло в комнате и теперь гниет здесь.

Дин находит это смешным, шутя о том, что это наверняка мертвое тело под кроватью Сэма, но Сэму не смешно вот ни капельки. Горячая вода идет с перебоями, холодильник на маленькой кухоньке приказал долго жить еще два дня назад. Он не будет растить своего ребенка в таких условиях.

Сэм не хочет для своего нерожденного ребенка такой жизни, какой была его собственная, полной грязных мотелей и полуфабрикатов. Может ему стоит сделать аборт. Это было бы правильно. А что еще остается ему делать? Работать на автозаправочной станции? Это может сработать, первые несколько месяцев. Но что случится, когда ребенок родится? А что со школой? Он хочет пойти в колледж. Он должен пойти в колледж. Его сердце болит, и он решает на мгновение закрыть глаза, борясь с желанием заплакать.

Его размышления прерываются, когда что-то ударяется об него яростно.  
— Что за черт?! — кричит Сэм, вскакивая.  
Его брат стоит перед ним, ярость плещется в его глазах. Сэм сглатывает, он знает, на что способен Дин в ярости.  
— Да, Сэм, что за черт?  
— Я не знаю о чем… — он замолкает, осознавая, что брат держит у него перед лицом. Его тесты на беременность.  
— Дин, я…  
— Кто она, Сэм? Девчонка из твоей школы? Иисусе, я думал, я могу доверять тебе, знаешь? Предполагалось, что ты умный, — он ударяет стену, пробивая большую дыру в ней. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что это полный пиздец? Ты разрушил жизнь этой девчонке. И свою, черт возьми, тоже! Ты застрянешь тут с ребенком. Или еще хуже. Он даже не будет знать своего отца, потому что папа никогда не спустит тебе это с рук!

Слова разбиваются о кожу Сэма, и он, сам того не понимая, начинает плакать. Горячие, большие слезы сбегают по его щекам, и у него начинается гипервентиляция. Что он собирается делать? Дин прав. Вся его жизнь разрушена. И жизнь его ребенка тоже.

— Успокойся, Сэмми, пожалуйста, успокойся. Все в порядке, мы со всем разберемся, — Руки его брата обхватывают его, держа его близко к груди. Сэм знает, что должен сопротивляться этому, оттолкнуть Дина, но все, что он может сделать, — это расслабиться в объятиях и наслаждаться комфортом и любовью, которую он так страстно желал. — Она… Я заплачу за аборт.  
— Дин, я… — он стирает слезы, покидая надежные объятия. — Нет никакой девчонки, — шепот Сэма дрожит.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дин хмурится, рука на спине Сэма покидает свое место. Горло Сэма сжимается так, что становится сложно сглотнуть. Он должен сделать это, должен сказать Дину правду, даже если тот будет ненавидеть его.  
— Я беременный, — его взгляд опускается в пол, отказываясь видеть отвращение и разочарование.

Да, это Дин был тем, кто забыл использовать презерватив, но Сэм должен был оттолкнуть его, должен был заметить, что его брат был не в своем уме. Просто так здорово было позволять себе думать, что Дин хочет его, что любит его в этом смысле.  
Они молчат пару мгновений. Сэм по-прежнему не глядит Дину в лицо.

— Чей это ребенок? — голос Дина так холоден, что у Сэма по спине пробегают мурашки, — Кто сделал это?  
— Я… Это не важно.  
— Блять, это важно, Сэм! — Дин снова кричит, — Я убью его голыми руками, клянусь богом!

Сэм думает о том, чтобы рассказать Дину, что он сам тот, кто сделал это, но он не может поступить так со своим братом. Не может заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым, не может заставить его оставаться с ним, когда Дин не любит его в этом смысле. Было бы только хуже в итоге.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он.  
— Что значит «не знаю»?  
— Это… Это было только на одну ночь. Я даже не знаю его имени.

Дин прячет лицо в руках, потирая глаза. Он должен сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, черт, да даже крик был бы лучше молчания.

— Мне нужно выпить, — он поднимается, берет ключи от Импалы и покидает комнату. Сэм еще никогда не чувствовал себя так одиноко за всю свою жизнь.


	3. Глава 3

Сэм лежит на кровати и неотрывно глядит в окно.  
Дин отсутствует уже несколько часов, и он не оставил ни записки, ни сообщения, ни чего-то еще, и Сэм беспокоится о том, что Дин может не вернуться. Что, если он решил оставить его здесь? Что, если он настолько стыдится Сэма, что предпочитает больше никогда не общаться с ним снова? Разумно, он знает, это — лучшее, как он мог отреагировать.

Он один. Волен делать что хочет с собственной жизнью и ребенком, но он знает, что это не значит, он больше не будет чувствовать боль от этого, в любом случае.

В идеальном мире Дин бы остался, помнил о том, что они сделали, и даже был бы счастлив из-за этого. Они были бы счастливы, все трое, как настоящая семья. Может даже Джон, после периода адаптации, увидел бы, что это лучшее, что когда-либо случалось.

Но этот мир не идеален и это далеко от того, чтобы называться самой лучшей вещью. Нет, он просто шестнадцатилетний пацан, который залетел и сломал себе всю жизнь. Он не сможет быть отцом, он даже не уверен в том, хочет ли этого.

Дин и он заботятся друг о друге, они независимы, но ребенок подразумевает множество обязанностей, и он не уверен, что сможет взять на себя эту ответственность. И в темной стороне его сознания он не может не бояться, что ребенок будет похож на него. Фрик.

Что-то не так на стольких уровнях. Он изо всех сил старается быть хорошим, это правда. Но он может чувствовать это, насколько плох он на самом деле, насколько грязен и нечист, будто дьявольская кровь течет по его венам.

Он слышит рев Импалы даже прежде, чем она заезжает на парковку и немедленно закрывает глаза, облегчение проходит через него. Дин не отказался от него. Пока не отказался, по крайней мере.

Его брат заходит в комнату молча и крайне осторожно прикрывает дверь. Он снимает свою куртку и ботинки перед тем, как подойти к кровати Сэма. Дин садится возле его головы и его руки ложатся Сэму на плечи в защитном жесте. Сэм старается не дышать слишком громко, наслаждаясь ощущениями рук Дина на себе. Может он пьян, выпил слишком много, пытаясь забыть о своем глупом младшем брате, и алкоголь сделал его сентиментальным.

— Я знаю, ты не спишь, — низкий голос Дина разрушает ночную тишину, — Прости. Я не должен был… Я должен был остаться с тобой раньше.  
Сэм медлит секунду, не уверенный, будет ли брат продолжать, и, когда Дин ничего не говорит, он решает ответить:  
— Я думал, ты бросил меня, — его голос — лишь бормотание, но по мере того, как слова покидают его рот, рука Дина перестают двигаться. Сэм поворачивается так, чтобы видеть лицо брата и его удивляет боль, отразившаяся там.  
— Сэмми, я никогда не брошу тебя.  
— Я… — он хочет сказать, что знает, что никогда не сомневался в нем, но не может, потому что прямо сейчас не уверен ни в чем.  
— Ты — самая важная вещь в моей жизни, — шепчет Дин, — Я разозлился, потому что я должен был сохранять твою безопасность. И я облажался. И я не могу не чувствовать вины, знаешь? Потому что ты пошел к мужчине, отдался ему, а я этого не знал. Черт, Сэмми, да я даже не знал, что ты гей.  
Он выпускает маленький смешок, но в его глазах блестят слезы.  
— Это проблема? — сердце Сэма стучит так сильно, что он боится, что оно вырвется из груди. Он чувствует себя таким виноватым, что причинил столько боли Дину.  
— Нет, Боже, нет. Меня не волнует кого или что ты любишь. Пока тебе не больно, со мной тоже все в порядке. Я просто… Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты сказал мне.  
— Ну, не так уж часто ты был здесь, — он не хотел, чтобы слова прозвучали так обвинительно, и Сэм слегка напрягается.  
Его брат опускает глаза на кровать, вина отражается на его лице. Помнит ли Дин ту ночь? Или ему просто стыдно за то, что не доглядел за Сэмом?  
— Нет, я не был, но буду теперь.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Мы позаботимся об этом. Вместе.  
— Дин, я не хочу… Я не хочу аборт, — почти застенчиво признается Сэм, если придется поссориться ради этого, то он готов, но он предпочел бы этого не делать.  
— Что? — Дин хмурится, посмотрев на Сэма еще раз, — Нет, я не… Сэмми, мы сделаем, как ты захочешь. Я не… Черт, я не… — он замолкает и вздыхает, упираясь взглядом в изголовье кровати, — Это было бы лучше всего. Я знаю это и, думаю, ты знаешь это тоже. Но я не могу… Он твой, Сэм. И я не могу… не могу даже думать о том, чтобы потерять часть тебя. Этот ребенок — часть тебя. И только даже поэтому он заслуживает жить.

Сэм чувствует, как слезы формируются у него в глазах, слова Дина резонируют в его сердце. Это не было просто фактом того, что Дин признал его беременность, или что он останется с Сэмом на этом пути. Это был факт, что Дин принимает этого ребенка, потому что он Сэма, что каким-то образом Дин считал Сэма хорошим.

— Что, — Сэм всхлипывает носом, смахивая слезы, прежде чем прочистить горло, — Что мы будем делать?  
— Ну, для начала нужно поспать. Потом посмотрим, — Дин улыбается ему, его глаза полны эмоций, и на мгновенье Сэму кажется, что Дин сейчас поцелует его в лоб, но он только взъерошивает ему волосы прежде чем пойти на свою кровать, рядом с кроватью Сэма.

Они лежат лицом друг к другу, на самом краю кроватей, так близко, что вероятно каждый из них может потрогать другого, если протянет руку.  
— Все будет в порядке, Сэмми. Обещаю тебе, — он замолкает на мгновенье, — Вам обоим.

Сэм только кивает, затопленный эмоциями дня. Может это и не было идеальным, завести ребенка, но с Дином, защищающим их? Ничто не может пойти не так.


	4. Глава 4

Сэм просыпается, разбуженный запахом жаренного бекона и яиц.

— Здравствуй, Спящая красавица, — приветствует Дин с огромной улыбкой на лице.

Сэм улыбается в ответ так сильно, что щеки начинают болеть. Он не может вспомнить, когда Дин последний раз готовил для него или хотя бы видел своего брата с улыбкой на лице. За последние два года Дин улыбался все меньше и меньше, и каждый раз, когда Сэм пытался поговорить об этом, Дин отталкивал его.

— Привет, — Сэм придвигается ближе к Дину, — Пахнет здорово.  
— Спорю, так и есть, — хочет ответить Сэм, когда когда его живот начинает болеть. Боже, он почти забыл об этом. Он делает глубокий вдох, кладя руки на брюшную полость, и, когда он вновь открывает глаза, Дин обеспокоенно смотрит на него.  
— Это… Ну, знаешь, — Сэм смутно машет перед своим животом. Дин хмурится на мгновенье, прежде чем до него доходит. Он роняет лопатку и начинает смеяться, к удивлению Сэма.  
— Так ты поэтому так долго торчал в ванной?  
Сэм кивает, до сих пор не понимая причины смеха Дина.  
— Чувак, я думал, ты дрочил.  
— Что? — глаза Сэма расширяются, прежде чем он взрывается смехом.  
— Ага, я уж действительно начал волноваться о твоем члене, знаешь?

Они смеются сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока по щекам у них не начинают бежать слезы. Это так здорово — снова смеяться вместе, и Сэм чувствует, будто гора свалилась с его плеч.

Они садятся за стол после того, как Дин сервировал его. Сэм не может сдержать стон, стоит еде попасть на его вкусовые рецепторы. Между болезнью и чувством вины еда волновала его в последнюю очередь. Зачем есть, если это не задержится надолго внутри? Хорошо, так он думал до того, как узнал о своей беременности, конечно.

— Как долго ты уже беременный? — спрашивает Дин, нарушая уютную тишину, в которой они ели.  
— Пять недель, я думаю.  
— Пять, — Дин останавливается посреди предложения, будто Сэм бросил бомбу в комнату. — И ты только сейчас узнал об этом?  
— Ну да. Ты не начинаешь чувствовать себя плохо сразу же. И к тому же… я был болен и до этого, я не сразу обратил внимание.  
— И, когда ты начал обращать внимание, сразу подумал о беременности?  
— Не я. Это был Брендон. Он пошутил об этом, а потом я осознал… — он смущается, поняв что сказал. Дин не тупой, он знает, откуда берутся дети, но знать и говорить об этом — это две разные вещи. — Был возможен шанс.  
— Так… Брендон — отец?  
— Боже мой, Дин, нет! — Сэм издает звук, показывающий его отвращение. Брендон, конечно, его друг, но он чертовски отвратителен. Вечно с едой, застрявшей между зубов и соплей, торчащей из носа.  
— Прости, просто это первый раз, когда я слышу об этом чуваке.  
— Что? Нет, это не он. Он мой… Ну, я думаю, что он мой лучший друг. — Дин кивает, не убежденный, и продолжает есть. Потом останавливается, смотря на Сэма большими глазами. Снова.  
— Что? — Сэм вздыхает. Боже, Дин будет так удивлен на счет всего?  
— Ты делал тест, ну, знаешь, на заболевания?  
— Я… Нет. Я не… Все в порядке. — Сэм краснеет, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Он знает, что Дин чист, тот проверяется каждые несколько месяцев и всегда защищается.  
— Ты не знаешь этого, Сэмми. Как ты можешь знать это?  
— Я спрашивал его, Дин. Я не тупой!  
— Но ты сказал, что не знаешь, кто это был.  
— Да, но я спросил его после того, как это случилось, — жизнь, полная лжи, довольно здорово помогает в нахождении быстрых отмазок.  
— Я не понимаю, Сэм. Ты умный. Ты чертовски умный. Но ты допустил такую тупую ошибку. Секс с незнакомцем. Не приняв таблеток после или не проверившись! Иисусе, если бы ты сказал мне, я мог бы помочь!

Кровь Сэма немедленно вскипает внутри него. Как Дин может осуждать его так? Он сам был тем, кто забыл про чертовы презервативы. И да, может Сэму и следовало задуматься о возможности забеременеть, но он был так обеспокоен ситуацией в целом!

— Иди на хуй, Дин! — кричит он и уходит в ванную, хлопая дверью за собой.

Он садится на пол, напротив ванны. Он так зол на Дина, но еще больше зол на себя. Дин прав, он должен был подумать об этом с самого начала. Это было глупо, так чертовски глупо. Если бы у него было бы больше мозгов, они бы не были сейчас в такой ситуации. Но что он мог сказать? «Хэй, Дин, мы трахнулись прошлой ночью, но ты не помнишь. Можешь заплатить за противозачаточное?» Ага, не самая лучшая вещь.

— Сэм? — он слышит, как Дин спрашивает из-за двери. Его голос настолько тих, что это заставляет сердце Сэма дрожать. Боже, из всего мужского населения земли он запал на собственного брата! — Сэмми, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не… Это не твоя вина. Я обещаю. И это не… Я просто беспокоюсь. Потому что ты мой младший брат, и я хочу только лучшего для тебя. Так что да, извини, наверное.

Сэм поднимается с пола, отпирает дверь и открывает ее, встав лицом к лицу со своим братом. Он слабо улыбается, но, прежде чем он может что-нибудь сказать, оказывается в руках Дина, крепко прижимающих его к груди.

— Ты не тупой, Сэм. Ты — чертов гений. Может… Может это случилось по какой-то причине, знаешь? Думаю, из этого могут получиться хорошие вещи, — Сэм выдыхает. Его голова опускается на грудь брата. Он жаждет этого: касаний Дина, его слов.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он, держась за Дина, будто только от Дина зависит вся его жизнь.  
— Ну ладно, пойдем, — Дин отстраняет его от себя. — Ты опоздаешь в школу.

Они быстро одеваются и съедают, теперь уже холодный, завтрак перед тем как сесть в машину и отъехать.

Животу Сэма лучше, и он счастлив осознавать, что сегодня с утра его не рвало. Может стресс был частью болезни. Он не может словами описать, как счастлив от того, что они с Дином теперь на одной стороне. Оставалось еще много разных вещей, но его список переживаний теперь точно стал меньше.

— Все будет в порядке, верно?  
— Конечно, Сэмми.


	5. Глава 5

— Мистер Винчестер, — Сэм вздрагивает, услышав голос учителя. Он быстро оправдывается, лицо горит от смущения. Это не его вина, правда, он просто чертовски устает, все время.

— Так ты заболел? — спрашивает его Брендон.  
— Нет, я просто не так хорошо спал прошлой ночью. Это все.

Брендон не выглядит убежденным, но он не давит, за что Сэм ему благодарен. Он пытается сконцентрироваться на остальной части класса или хотя бы не позволить учителю увидеть, что он снова спит.

Сэм любит математику, действительно любит, но в последнее время у него были большие проблемы с концентрацией внимания. Все, что он хочет — это оставаться в постели, под теплым одеялком, вместе с Дином.

Ну хорошо, последнее точно невозможно, но это было как раз то, чего он желает. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Сэм рассказал Дину о своей беременности, и все вернулось на круги своя. Они больше не говорили о ребенке снова, и Сэма радовал этот факт. У них будет время подумать об этом позже, а прямо сейчас он хочет сосредоточиться на школе. Насколько его организм позволит ему.

Он почти сбегает из школы как только звенит звонок, счастливый видеть, что Импала уже стоит на парковочном месте и Дин прислонился к ее боку.

— Хэй, Сэмми, — говорит он, садясь в машину. — Как прошел день?  
— Нормально. У меня был тест по Английскому, и я думаю, что справился с ним отлично.  
— Конечно ты справился, — Дин вжимает ногу в газ, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
— А как твой?  
— Отлично. Мы занимались ретро машиной сегодня, старик, ты должен был видеть ее! Чертов шедевр. Но владелец не знает ни черта о ней. Будто она… — Дин хмурится, принюхиваясь к воздуху, — Чем это так смешно пахнет?  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — отвечает Сэм, — Так владелец ничего не знает о машине?  
Дин не выглядит достаточно удостоверившимся, но кивает.  
— Ага, он… — Дин останавливается снова, наклоняя свою голову ближе к Сэму, — Чувак, ты что, пукнул в моей машине?  
Сэм чувствует, как краска затопляет его лицо, и разражается смехом раньше, чем Дин может что-то сказать.  
— Это не смешно, — Дин скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Я мог бы ответить тебе, но пахнет слишком плохо. Я даже вроде как боюсь, что мои легкие умрут, если я продолжу дышать.  
— Прекрати смеяться! — Дин хочет сказать что-то еще, но видит как поплохело Сэму.

И да, конечно, ему не должно быть плохо, ведь ничего такого не произошло. Это далеко не первый раз, когда Сэм пукает в присутствии своего брата. Пару месяцев назад они даже соревновались этим, не то, чтобы Сэм гордился, но все же.

— Ничего страшного, Сэм, — говорит Дин, все еще улыбаясь. — Это… Ребенок. — его голос срывается на последнем слове.  
— Что?  
— Это все малыш. Твое тело сейчас, знаешь, переполнено гормонами и всем таким.  
— И… я все время устаю, думаешь это тоже из-за этого?  
— Да, конечно. Ты правда не соотнес эти вещи между собой?

Теперь, когда Сэм думает об этом, это кажется ему логичным, но это не приходило ему в голову раньше. Он думал, что устает от тех странных желаний, заполняющих его голову и не имеющих ничего общего с нормальностью.

— Нет. Как ты вообще это связал? С каких это пор ты знаешь, что происходит во время беременности?  
— Я почитал немного материала, чтобы быть подготовленным, — бормочет Дин, и румянец растекается по его щекам.  
— Ты почитал? — Сэм не может сдержать удивление в голосе.  
— Не гляди на меня так, конечно я сделал это! А вот стоящий вопрос, почему ты не сделал этого? Ты любишь вещи такого рода! — Сэм неловко ерзает на сиденье. Он знал, что должен был поискать какую-нибудь литературу. Он почитал немного, но чем больше он узнавал, тем больше это его пугало.  
— Эмм… У меня не было времени, — с этим они сворачивают разговор.

Они снова начинают говорить о дне Дина, потом останавливаются около магазина по пути домой. Зарплата Дина невысока, но им хватает, чтобы обзаводиться самым необходимым и иногда побаловать себя. Поэтому они приходят домой с ребрышками, беконом, и, купленным по какой-то неведомой причине, гигантским количеством спагетти и сухариками.

— Начитаешь особую диету? — поддразнивает Сэм, разбирая покупки.  
— Все любят спагетти!  
— Ага, может быть, но не каждый день.  
— Сучка, — говорит Дин, шлепая его по плечу.  
— Придурок.

Дин плюхается на диван и начинает переключать каналы, пока Сэм делает свою домашнюю работу, ну, пытается делать, по крайней мере, пока не устает. Он никак не может перестать думать о том факте, что Дин изучал литературу ради него. Это было так мило и неожиданно от Дина. Дин мог оставить его разбираться с этим самостоятельно, но вместо этого он выглядел действительно заинтересованным в этом вопросе, даже несмотря на то, что Дин ненавидел исследования.

Он почти валится со стула, когда телефон звонит, и слышит, как Дин смеется над ним.

— Ага, очень смешно, — закатывает глаза он, а Дин показывает ему фак, отвечая на звонок.  
— Привет, пап, — Сэм не может слышать голоса отца, но слышит Дина, соглашающегося, как всегда. Его мозг фокусируется на их папе.

Их отец, который уехал на охоту семь недель назад и который, более чем вероятно, скоро вернется домой. Что он скажет ему? Джон сразу же поймет, что что-то не так. Он всегда все узнает. Плюс, это? Это безумно важно и черта с два Сэм сможет скрыть это от отца. Что, если когда он обнаружит это, то заставит избавиться от ребенка? Дин сказал, что поможет ему, но он никогда не ослушивался приказов отца.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дин, кладя свою руку на сэмово плечо.  
— Да, просто… Что отец скажет?  
— Он нашел себе еще одно дело и задержится еще на пару недель или больше. — Сэм расслабляется, позволяя себе упасть на диван.  
— Это замечательно, — шепчет он, закрывая глаза.  
— Ага, думаю, мы должны записать тебя на прием, — говорит Дин, поднимая ноги лежащего на поперек дивана Сэма и забрасывая их себе на колени.  
— Зачем? — Дин смотрит на него так, будто Сэм сам должен понять.  
— Для ребенка, Сэм.  
— О, — Сэму немного стыдно. Для ребенка, конечно. Боже, почему он иногда так тупит?  
— Сэмми, ты… У тебя все нормально со всякими детскими вещами?  
— Да. Я имею в виду, что, кажется, уже немного поздновато для таких вопросов? — Сэм нервно смеется.  
— Не очень. В смысле, если ты не хочешь этого…  
— Я хочу, — незамедлительно прерывает его Сэм, — Просто… Я не знаю, — он вздыхает снова, — Я, вроде как, не вполне все осознаю пока. Это как будто сон, и я должен проснуться.  
— Сон, но не кошмар?  
— Ага. Я не счастлив из-за этого, но и не несчастен тоже, знаешь? — Дин грустно улыбается и перемещает свою руку ему на живот. Сэм хмурится, не понимая, что тот хочет сделать. Дин задирает Сэму футболку, открывая его плоский живот. Он проводит пальцем по нему, и Сэм задерживает дыхание, все его тело реагирует на касание Дина.  
— Я нахожу это офигенно удивительным, — шепчет Дин, лаская живот Сэма. — Внутри тебя, прямо вот здесь, здесь настоящая человеческая жизнь. — он проводит пальцем по пупку, — Скоро это начнет становиться заметным, и это прозвучит странно, но, Боже, я не могу дождаться этого. Потому что, Сэмми… Я уже люблю этого малыша, — Сэм чувствует слезы в своих глазах, но даже не пытается их скрыть, потому что Дин растроган тоже.

Что-то в его животе делает сальто, и только теперь он осознает, что внутри него растет маленький человечек. Ребенок Дина. Растет. В его теле.


	6. Глава 6

— Сэм, можешь, не знаю, побыстрее? — Дин вздыхает, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
— Я не виноват, ясно? Я не мог уйти из школы раньше. — Сэм натягивает штаны.  
— Может, если бы ты не провел в душе пятнадцать минут, мы бы не опаздывали.  
— Ага, Дин, я должен был придти к доктору весь такой потный везде, — он закатывает глаза, закидывая на спину рюкзак.

Боже, Дин может быть такой занозой в заднице иногда. Не то, чтобы они опаздывали. Прием уже через пятнадцать минут, а от их мотеля до больницы езды минут на двадцать, но с вождением Дина они доедут за десять. Дин чересчур встревожен.

Одним из правил всегда было: никогда не обращайся в больницу, только если ты не умираешь, не важно, что с тобой произошло. Но вот они договорились о приеме неделями заранее и с волнением ждали назначенного дня. Потому что они радуются, оба, даже если и не говорят об этом. Это Сэмов первый ультразвук, первый раз, когда они увидят малыша, и, даже если Сэм знает, что ничего особо и не будет видно, он не может не чувствовать чересчур радостное возбуждение. Он чувствует себя лучше теперь, утренние недомогания постепенно отступают, и Сэм думает, что это все потому, что Дин знает, что делать.

Они вылезают из машины и, как Сэм и предсказывал, у них осталось еще пять минут, и они сели в комнате ожидания. Несколько пар сидят перед ними, животы уже показались у жен, и Сэм видит, как Дин опускает взгляд на его живот, вероятно представляя, как Сэм будет выглядеть в скором времени. Маленькая улыбка промелькнула на его лице, выдавая, что Дину понравилась картинка.

Сэм хотел посмеяться над Дином, за то, что он такая размазня, когда увидел как один мужчина смотрит на него, вроде невозмутимо, но с явным отвращением на лице. Дин ловит этот взгляд, и в тот же момент его тело словно включается в защитный режим, рука Дина окружает Сэма со спины.

— Проблемы, приятель? — голос Дина грубый, и Сэм не может сдержать дрожь.

Мужчина шипит что-то, прежде чем его жена шлепает его по плечу, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на Сэма. Так вот как теперь все будет происходить? В какой-то момент его живот станет заметным, каждый сможет увидеть, что он беременный. Полагаясь на слова Дина, живот начинает расти в двенадцать недель, а значит осталось четыре недели до этого момента, и множество людей будет смотреть на него с тем же отвращением, что и этот мужчина.

Он не может даже представить во что превратится школа. Его и так дразнят, и он уверен, что беременность вот нисколько не поможет ему. Поводом была бы не сама беременность как таковая, множество девушек беременело каждый год, это был не лучший способ обрести популярность, но их ненавидели не так сильно как парней. Сэм ни разу не видел беременных парней, но он помнит, что у Дина в школе был один.

Парень покончил с собой в больнице из-за травли, как от студентов, так и от учителей, которую он больше не мог переносить. Сэм отвлекается от своих мыслей, когда чувствует как Дин нежно сжимает его бок. Он поворачивается к своему брату, который любяще улыбается ему, и расслабляется в объятии, смакуя прикосновение. Боже, как же ему не хватает прикосновений брата.

— Мистер Винчестер? — зовет доктор, открыв дверь.

Сэм и Дин встают и входят в кабинет, рука Дина все еще мягко обхватывает Сэма. Доктор Раффи оказывается пожилым мужчиной с седыми волосами и в очках, которые заставляли его глаза выглядеть забавно. Из носа и ушей у него торчат волоски, и Сэм может поклясться, что видел, как тот только что засунул туда палец. Судя по взгляду Дина, которым был награжден доктор, он видел тоже.

— Итак, кто же из вас беременный? — спрашивает доктор, глядя из-под его очков.  
— Это я, — отзывается Сэм, нервно теребя пальцы.  
— Отлично. Вот как пройдет прием: я задам вам пару вопросов, потом возьму анализ крови, чтобы проверить уровень гормонов, также возьму анализ мочи и, наконец, мы проведем ультразвук. Вопросы?  
— Нет, — он слегка улыбается врачу, но так взволнован, что скорее это выходит похожим на гримасу.  
— Отец останется на все время процедур? Некоторые предпочитают присутствовать только при ультразвуке.

Сэм поворачивается лицом к Дину, не уверенный, что сказать. Должен ли он прояснить, что Дин не отец? Ну или, точнее, что отец, но не в курсе этого. Он не уверен, что должен сказать доктору, что нет, у его ребенка нет отца, потому что Сэм занимался сексом со своим братом и не мог заставить себя сказать ему.

— Я остаюсь, — говорит Дин, увидев растерянность брата, — Я должен быть уверен, что вы позаботитесь о моем мальчике, — он кладет руку на колено Сэма и подмигивает ему. Сэм может буквально чувствовать как он стремительно краснеет.

Первая часть приема оказывается даже более скучной, чем Сэм думал. Он знает, что в ближайшее время ничего интересного не произойдет, но все же. Он был рад, что Дин остался с ним, даже если это значило, что он будет смотреть, как его брат флиртует с медсестрой. Он может понять, она красива, миниатюрна, очаровательна и смеется над каждой его тупой шуткой. Однако это понимание не помогает ему уменьшить тупую боль в животе.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дин, когда он прислоняется к осмотровому столу.  
— Ага, — Дин не верит, но не настаивает дальше.  
Медсестра возвращается и подсовывает Дину свой номер. Сэм удивляется, когда Дин выбрасывает его в мусор стоит только ей уйти. Он хочет спросить, но решает, что промолчать будет лучше.

Может это и эгоистично, но Сэм думает, вдруг — просто вдруг — Дин сделал это для него.

— Можете поднять рубашку? — спрашивает доктор Раффи, руки сидящего рядом Сэма дрожат от волнения.  
— Будет немного холодно, — он пытается не задрожать, когда док наносит прохладный гель ему на живот, вместо этого фокусируясь на экране перед врачом. Долгое время Сэму ничего не видно, и он не может не беспокоиться. Что, если нет никакого ребенка? Дин сказал ему, что тесты для беременности дают не такой уж достоверный результат, и с везением Сэма так вполне могло произойти. Или может быть у него какая-нибудь фантомная беременность?

— Окей. Итак, мы можем увидеть… — доктор передвигает слегка свой инструмент и тыкает куда-то на экране, — Здесь.

Дин придвигается ближе к столу, полностью поглощенный происходящим на экране. Что ж, теперь они видели его. Доктор показывает им голову и тело, даже если это выглядит скорее как фасолина, а не настоящий ребенок. Потом он включает звук, позволяя им услышать биение сердца малыша. Так много эмоций проходит сквозь Сэма одновременно: радость и волнение оттого, что он увидел своего ребенка в первый раз, страх, что да, эта маленькая штуковина внутри него действительно растет и расширяется.

Он дергается, когда Дин берет его руку в свою, и когда смотрит на него, то видит слезы в его глазах, которые тот быстро смахивает.

Доктор продолжает что-то им говорить, но Сэм не слушает, слишком сосредоточенный на том факте, что Дин не отпускает его руку. Они выглядят как настоящая пара, прямо как Сэм представлял себе так много раз. Доктор дает им изображение малыша перед тем, как назначить следующий прием.

Шансы на то, что они все еще будут в городе к тому времени, очень низки, но ни один из них ничего не говорит, желая растянуть момент нормальности так долго, как можно. Они едут обратно в молчании, все еще переживая произошедшее.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Дин, после того как припарковал машину.  
— А?  
— Я… Я сказал, что я… Твой… Партнер. Это вроде как было легче. Прости, я должен был спросить сначала.  
— Я… Я не возражаю, — отвечает Сэм, глядя на Дина, — Я рад, что ты сделал это.

Они разделяют длинный взгляд, глаза Дина словно ныряют в глаза Сэма, и только теперь Сэм осознает, как близко они, как их тела естественно тянутся друг к другу.

Если он подвинет свое лицо немножко, совсем немножко ближе, то губы Дина смогут накрыть его губы.

Дин смотрит то на его губы, то на его глаза, и Сэм гадает, кажется ли ему это? Но он может видеть любовь в этих глазах, он уверен в этом.

Его сердце стучит так сильно, что он уверен, Дин слышит его биение тоже, но это не мешает ему приблизиться еще ближе, между ними уже всего лишь несколько дюймов. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Дина на своей коже, воспоминания об их совместной ночи вспыхивают у него в голове.

Сэм знает каковы эти губы на вкус, знает как здорово ощущать вес чужого тела на своем, и он просто до смерти хочет поцеловать своего брата вновь. Если он наклонится еще чуть ниже… Момент разрушен, когда у Дина звонит телефон, заставляя их вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Пап? — Дин неловко ерзает на сиденье, отказываясь смотреть на брата.

Сэм вздыхает, выбирается из Импалы и бредет к мотелю. Даже когда он не здесь, их отец умудряется мешать им.

Сэм не может не проигрывать произошедшее у себя в голове, снова и снова, гадая было ли это его больной фантазией или произошло в действительности. Они не будут говорить об этом. Дин сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, и Сэм сделает то же самое. Хотя, он не будет этим удивлен.

Но он не может перестать размышлять. Чувствует ли Дин тоже, что и он? Может их ночь не была пьяной ошибкой, может Дин действительно хотел этого?


	7. Глава 7

— Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс с Лилли? — спрашивает Брендон, облизывая губы самым омерзительным способом, какой только Сэм видел.  
— Ага, только если она слепая.  
— Ты — задница, — говорит Брендон, толкая Сэма вперед, когда они выходят из школы. Дин работает допоздна в последние дни, а это значит, что он не может забирать Сэма.

Он не возражает, симптомы беременности почти пропали.

— О, прости, я задел твои высокие чувства? — Сэм намеревается сделать виноватое лицо, но Брендон уже срывается на смех, и Сэм смеется следом.

— - Разве это не наша любимая парочка фриков? — они останавливаются, слыша голос Джейсона.

Он стоит прямо перед ними с парочкой своих друзей. Он не такой прям уж высокий, но все равно возвышается над ними двумя. Его друзья, хоть и не столь высоки, выглядят внушительно. Это не должно быть проблемой для Сэма, он тренировался драться всю свою жизнь, и даже несмотря на беременность продолжал тренироваться, хоть Дин и был более аккуратен с ним.

Это не должно было быть проблемой, но было, потому что Джейсон был жесток — он сломал Брендону руку до того, как Сэм перешел в эту школу. Сэм может легко разобраться со всеми тремя без особых проблем, но боится получить пару ударов в живот.

— Эй, мы просто идем домой, — говорит он, хоть и знает, что это ничего не изменит.  
— Ага, скажи, Винчестер, просто идешь домой к своему парню? — дико улыбаясь спрашивает Джейсон, Сэм нахмурился.  
— Так что, никакого парня, а? Тебя просто трахнули в темном переулке? — он смеется, оглядываясь на своих приятелей за поддержкой.  
— Не знаю о чем ты говоришь, — Сэм начинает отходить назад и подавать Брендону знак, чтобы тот следовал за ним, но его останавливает Джейсон, который перегородил ему путь. Это? Не очень хорошо.  
— Не знаешь? Моя мама работает в клинике и, когда подвозила меня вчера, узнала тебя.

Сэм тяжело сглотнул, молясь, чтобы мама Джейсона ничего ему не сказала, беременность еще не была заметна, и у него еще было бы время, чтобы придумать, что сказать, но один взгляд на лицо Джейсона давал ему понять, что тот все знает. А значит узнает и вся школа.

— О чем он говорит? — шепчет Брендон.  
— О, Сэм не рассказал тебе? — Джейсон шагает ближе к Сэму и поднимает правую руку, чтобы потрогать его живот, — Он залетел, как маленькая шлюшка.  
— Не трогай, блядь, меня, — он отталкивает его руку чуть грубее, чем намеревался. Джейсон совершает попытку ударить его, но Сэм быстро уворачивается.

Друзья Джейсона возвышаются над ним, и Сэм видит как Брендон убегает, оставляя его одного. Сэм сопротивляется как может, толкая и пихая, пока защищает свой живот. Они бьют его по лицу, но Сэм выигрывает до тех пор, пока Джейсон не опрокидывает его на землю.

— Блядский педик, — он видит, как Джейсон готовится нанести ему очередной удар, и прикрывается, закрывая глаза, но ничего не происходит. Никакого пинка в голову, ни боли, ничего. Он открыл глаза, только чтобы посмотреть, где Джейсон, он держит руками нос, откуда течет кровь.

— Сэмми, ты в порядке, малыш? — Дин падает на колени перед ним, пытаясь проверить на наличие повреждений. Сэм кивает, его голова все еще кружится.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь. Он почти падает, но Дин ловит его, одна его рука водит Сэму по спине.  
— Полегче, ковбой, давай-ка доставим тебя домой, — только теперь он замечает Импалу и позволяет брату отвести его к машине. Джейсон и его дружки уже убежали, и, насколько Сэм мог видеть, они были не в лучшей кондиции.

Он не может подавить улыбку, зная, что Дин и он сам служили причиной этих синяков.

— Не засыпай, — говорит ему Дин, и Сэм осознает, что они уже поехали. Его мозг все еще словно в тумане, но уже становится лучше.

Как Дин нашел его? Как узнал, что он в беде?

— Твой друг позвонил в мастерскую, рассказал что случилось.  
— Брендон?  
— Ага. Нормальный пацан.

Дин останавливает машину на парковочном месте и открывает дверь для Сэма. Они входят в комнату, Дин бережно придерживает его изо всех сил. Вообще-то ему не так уж нужна помощь, но это так здорово: чувствовать Дина рядом, да и брат не хочет отпускать его.

— Сукин сын, — ругается Дин, очищая лицо Сэма. Это всего лишь поверхностные синяки, но и этого достаточно, чтобы разозлить Дина. Он прикладывает лед к глазам Сэма, игнорируя его гримасу.  
— Если повезет, то фингалы не останутся.  
— Ага, когда мне везло? — Дин не может сдержать смех и отбрасывает волосы с лица Сэма.

Сэм чувствует кровь во рту, но, не беря в расчет боль вокруг глаз, он чувствует себя хорошо.

— Они били тебя в живот? — спрашивает Дин, толкая Сэма к изголовью кровати.  
— Нет, я защитил его.  
— Хорошая работа.

Дин с облегчением вздыхает, прежде чем встать и подать Сэму стакан воды. Сэм берет его, выпивает половину и ставит рядом с собой. Он хочет спать так сильно, но знает, что должен оставаться бодрствующим. Дин садится напротив него и глядит так, будто Сэм несчастный щеночек. Хотя, наверное, он так и выглядит. Он не может поверить, что буквально завтра вся школа будет в курсе его беременности. Джейсон и его дружки наверняка снова станут травить его, а даже если и не станут, желающие найдутся. Даже Брендон бросил его, хотя Сэм и не винил его.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дин.  
— Да, конечно, — он старается выглядеть убедительно, но проваливает попытку.  
— Я бы предложил тебе пива, но будущее здоровье моего племянника превыше всего, — Дин улыбается и подмигивает Сэму, прежде чем подняться с кровати. Он идет на кухню и возвращается с двумя вилками и пирогом.  
— И даже не смей надеяться на большее, это только на этот раз.

Улыбка Сэма увядает от предложения Дина. Это было вполне невинно, вообще-то, но напомнило ему о той ночи-на-одну-ночь между ними, как он надеялся, что Дин будет с ним на следующую ночь, все еще будет любить его.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто я съел твои сладости с Хэллоуина?  
— Я… — он замолкает на мгновение. Он должен рассказать Дину, что произошло между ними, должен сказать, что он отец ребенка. Но что, если Дин от него отвернется?  
— Ну же, скажи мне.  
— Ты помнишь… Когда ты пришел домой пьяным? — Дин мгновенно закрывается, его лицо становится нечитаемо, значит, он помнит, — Помнишь, — говорит Сэм, смотря как вина заполняет лицо брата.  
— Я… Да. Блядь, Мне жаль, Сэм. Я клянусь, я…  
— Ты что, Дин? Думаешь, если мы не будем говорить об этом, то это просто исчезнет? Что ж, угадай что? Это не исчезнет, — он кричит, игнорируя боль в голове. Дин был так мил с ним, даже если думал, что ребенок не его. Но все это время он знал. И ничего не сказал.  
— Думаешь, я этого не знаю, Сэм? Я думал об этом все время. О том… что растлил тебя, — голос Дина срывается, глаза заполняются слезами, — Я должен был оберегать тебя и сам же и приставал к тебе!  
— Нет, нет… я… Я хотел этого. Думаешь, я бы не сказал тебе что-нибудь, если бы не хотел? Как считаешь, я бы оставил это? — он обводит свой живот.  
— Ты о чем? — Дин нахмуривается.  
— Я бы не оставил ребенка, если бы ты совратил меня против моей воли, — лицо Дина резко теряет весь свой цвет, став таким бледным, что Сэм страшно, что Дин потеряет сознание.  
— Сэм… Я не… Он не мой, — слова ранят Сэма так сильно, как если бы кто-то лупил бы его в живот.

Как Дин мог предположить, что вообще не знает, кто отец ребенка?

— Иди на хуй, Дин! Тут только ты спишь со всеми подряд, не я!  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — Дин пытался говорить спокойно, — Я не… Я не сделал достаточно, чтобы ты забеременел.


	8. Глава 8

— Что? — спрашивает Сэм, хотя это скорее крик, он не может сказать, кто из них более запутан теперь.  
— Я не насиловал тебя.  
— Я и не говорил никогда, что ты меня изнасиловал, — он вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Они ничего не достигнут таким образом, — Что именно ты помнишь?  
— Я… — Дин тяжело сглатывает с закрытыми глазами, — Я пришел домой, пьяный, и ты… Ты спал, почти голый. Я не пытаюсь защищаться или обвинять тебя, клянусь. Я просто… Боже, ты был такой красивый. Великолепный. Я просто подумал… Я лег к тебе в кровать, просто чтобы обнять тебя… А потом начал целовать твою шею, лицо, потом начал… тереться о тебя, — Сэм никогда не видел лица Дина таким красным пока тот говорил о сексе, но это было другое, и он знал это. Его лицо было, вероятно, краснее всего на свете.  
— А потом?  
— Потом я заснул.  
— Это… Это поэтому ты был так мил ко мне и ребенку? Потому что чувствовал вину? — Сэм прикусывает губу, не уверенный, хочет ли слышать ответ.  
— Нет, абсолютно нет, Сэм. Клянусь, не по этому. Я чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым, но это никак не влияло на то, как я себя веду, — Дин тянется своей рукой, чтобы взять руку Сэма, но, резко передумав, кладет ее себе на колено.  
— Дин, это не то, что случилось. Не совсем то, — он инстинктивно скрещивает руки на животе, — Ты пришел ко мне… Целовал меня… И я проснулся, — Дин открывает рот, будто что-то хочет сказать, но немедленно закрывает его, — Мы… Ты начал тереться, но не остановился на этом… У нас был секс, — он смотрит вниз, чувствуя, как его щеки горят.  
— Нет. Нет. Я бы помнил, — Дин вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате, словно сумасшедший.  
— Я не мог. Боже, я не сделал бы… Я не поступил бы так с тобой.  
— Мы сделали это. Вместе, — Сэм встает и подходит к брату. Дин останавливается, но предпочитает избегать его взгляда, — Я… Мне так жаль, если ты не хотел этого, я понимаю. Я не прошу тебя ничего делать, я просто… подумал, что ты заслуживаешь знать.

Дин кивает, прежде чем снова сесть на стул, и опускает голову между коленей. Сэм сидит на краешке кровати, головная боль, начавшаяся ранее, вернулась с удвоенной силой. Он понимает теперь, почему Дин держался отстраненно. Дин сгорал со стыда и делал все,  
чтобы скрыть это. Сэм поступал так же. Все время он думал, что был фриком с инцестуальными мыслями о своем собственном брате, и после их ночи все стало только хуже, он думал, что оскорбил Дина.

— Ты знал все это время… — говорит Дин, все еще не глядя на него, — Прошло уже три месяца. Ты знал, что беременный, уже почти три месяца… И говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

Сэм чувствует, как гнев растет внутри него. Нет, он не виноват. Они оба совершили ошибку, они должны были поговорить, но это точно не только его вина.

— Что я должен был сказать? «Хэй, помнишь, когда ты заявился домой пьяный, и мы потрахались? Отлично! Угадай что? Ты будешь папой.» — он прекращает кричать, когда Дин встречается с ним взглядом. Он чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар, — Ты будешь папой, — шепчет он еще раз.  
— Я буду папой, — повторяет Дин сломленным голосом, — Черт, Сэмми.

Он берет Сэма в свои руки, прижимая его к груди. Будто камень падает у него с плеч, он чувствует себя так легко, так свободно. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Сэм в последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Дина, желая остаться так навсегда.

Им все еще предстоит серьезный разговор, начиная с их взаимоотношений. Захочет ли Дин быть с ним? Так, как он сам хочет?

— Ладно, — говорит Дин, прочищая горло, прежде чем отстраниться, — Так…  
— Да, — Сэм неловко смеется.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да, точнее, надеюсь, что да.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дин, нервно оглядываясь, прежде чем обхватить Сэма руками, — Пирог. Давай съедим немного, — Дин берет давно забытый пирог с кровати, — Немного еды все же должно попасть внутрь тебя. Ты заслуживаешь это после всего что произошло.

Только теперь Сэм вспоминает про недавнюю драку. Он падает на кровать, издав тяжелый вздох. Завтра ему придется лицезреть их, и даже Брендон не на его стороне.

— Ты не обязан идти, знаешь?  
— Что? — спрашивает Сэм, возвращая себя в сидячую позицию и кладя кусочек пирога в рот. Боже, он даже не догадывался, как голоден.  
— Школа. Ты не обязан возвращаться. Мы здесь уже три месяца, отец скоро вернется, я думаю.  
— Я не трус.  
— Нет, не трус, — Дин мягко улыбается ему, что заставляет Сэма покраснеть, будто девочка-подросток, — Этот урод наверняка наложил в штанишки и не будет трогать тебя пару дней, а потом мы уедем.  
— Что, если папа вернется не скоро?  
— Вернется, — Сэм не настаивает, Дин всегда возлагал много надежд и доверия на отца, не важно, что он делал.  
— Надеюсь на это, — шепчет он, позволяя своей голове встретиться с подушкой.

Его глаза горят от усталости, и он уже чувствует, что засыпает. Им нужно поговорить о многом, но не сейчас, не сегодня. Дин остается с ним, не важно в качестве кого, и это — главное.

— Спокойной ночи, Сэмми.  
— Ночи, Дин.

Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, он почувствует, как Дин укрывает его одеялом и, может это было только воображение, но он также ощущает горячее дыхание на своей коже, но поцелуй за этим так и не следует.


	9. Глава 9

Как и предполагалось, никто не подходит к нему в школе на следующий день, вероятно напуганные лицом Джейсона, которое тот держит опущенным весь день, отказываясь встречаться с кем-либо взглядами.

Но и Брендон тоже не подходит к нему. Он не садится рядом с ним на уроках, не ждет его после школы и не садится вместе с ним за обедом. Сэм не может не грустить. При их жизни, люди присутствуют рядом с ними незначительные периоды времени. Ты наслаждаешься их компанией определенное время, а потом они становятся призраками твоего прошлого. Раньше это расстраивало его, но он привык к этому, как и ко всему остальному, но сейчас это по-другому. Брендон предпочел больше не дружить с ним вовсе, ведет себя так, будто их дружба никогда не существовала. И Сэм не может винить его.

Предполагалось, что они друзья, но друзья не хранят друг от друга секреты, и уж не скрывают такие важные вещи как беременность.

Он вздыхает, позволяя рюкзаку упасть на пол. Насколько бы не было отвратно терять друзей, ему приходится мириться еще с некоторыми вещами в жизни, такими, как-то, что отцом его ребенка будет его собственный брат. И, Дин, да, это еще одна вещь.

Они должны поговорить, они нуждаются в этом, но Сэм не может заставить себя начать этот разговор. Он любит Дина всем своим существом, вожделеет его с двенадцати лет, а с тринадцати влюблен в него. Дин приходится ему не только старшим братом, но и его лучшим другом. Вот почему он не может потерять его. Теперь он знает, что и Дин хочет его, но это не значит, что Дин влюблен в него. И даже если и влюблен, то это совсем не означает, что он захочет отношений с ним.

Логически, Сэм понимает, что это не хорошая идея. Даже если не брать в расчет проблему с инцестом, это довольно рискованно. И это не только о них, но и о будущем их ребенка. Если все пойдет хорошо, то они станут счастливой семьей, как Сэм мечтал много раз, но если все пойдет по наклонной, то это идеальное изображение распадется на кусочки, и все трое из них будут страдать от последствий.

Он сидит за столом с домашней работой перед ним. Судя по взгляду учителя, которым он был награжден сегодня, вся школа уже в курсе его беременности. Они вероятно обсуждают: позвонить его отцу до или после разговора с ним. Сэм еще никогда так не радовался, что вместо номера отца у них номер Дина. Хотя отец бы не взял трубку в любом случае.

— Ну и холодильник на улице, — стонет Дин, закрывая мотельную дверь за собой, — Ты шел пешком?  
— Вообще-то да, — Сэм закатывает глаза, едва посмотрев на брата.  
— У кого-то хорошее настроение, — поддразнивает Дин, подойдя к его кровати.  
— А как я должен был добраться домой? У меня нет машины, и автобусы не ходят здесь.  
— Хорошо, это был глупый вопрос. Не сучи из-за этого.  
— Я не… — он резко останавливается, когда видит брата, стоящего около его кровати без рубашки. Он видел Дина с голым торсом бессчетное количество раз, мотельные комнаты не очень то располагают к уединенности. Обычно он старался не таращиться так долго или, по крайней мере, старался делать это незаметно. Он знает, что не должен делать это, но с таким Дином? Невозможно не смотреть. Он выпадает из своих раздумий, когда грязная рубашка Дина прилетает ему в лицо, заставляя его выругаться.

— Блядь, нахуя ты это сделал? — кричит он, откидывая рубашку.  
— Да ты просто завис, глядя на меня. Я беспокоился.  
— О, и твоим решением было кинуть мне в лицо грязную тряпку? Очень взвешенное решение, Дин.

Он снова закатывает глаза, возбуждение, испытываемое им ранее, уходит. Дин усмехается и подходит к Сэму, уже в новой рубашке. Он смотрит на домашнюю работу Сэма из-за его плеча, и Сэм уверен, что Дин сказал что-то, но он не слушает его, наслаждаясь волной тепла, исходящей от тела Дина.

Он чувствует запах одеколона его брата, смешанный с холодом улицы и запахом машинного масла. Есть что-то еще, что-то вроде запаха самого Дина, и Сэм не уверен, сам запах или его присутствие — но это, определенно, вызывало сильную зависимость.

— Ч-что? — судя по взгляду Дина, предполагается, что он должен быть участником разговора, но он понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Все, что он может, это смотреть на соблазнительные движения красивых губ Дина, заставляющих его член незамедлительно реагировать.  
— Ты в порядке? — Дин хмурится и прикладывает руку к его лбу. Это самый невинный жест, но от этого волна желания проходит по его телу, и он не может сдержать маленького стона, к его ужасу. Рука Дина немедленно застывает, он не сводит глаз с Сэма, а потом опускает взгляд на его рот. Это все, что нужно Сэму, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Он поднимается со стула, становясь прямо перед Дином, практически вплотную к нему. Он не задается вопросом, чувствует ли Дин это притяжение между ними, потребность быть друг с другом, он не думает об этом. Один взгляд на лицо Дина, и он знает ответ. Почему так долго он не замечал этого?

— Я… Мы не должны, — шепчет Дин, отодвигаясь, возобновляя дистанцию между ними.  
— Но я хочу, — он не отпустит Дина на этот раз, — Хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня. Хотел этого так долго, ты не представляешь, — момент молчания, и Сэм думает, что все закончится так, что, чтобы они не чувствовали, это останется внутри них навечно.  
— Как долго? — спрашивает Дин, закрыв глаза, — Как долго ты хотел этого? Насколько долго?  
— Годы, — отвечает Сэм немедленно. Если быть честным, то он должен ответить всю жизнь, потому что он не может вспомнить ни разу, когда бы его любовь была бы направлена не на Дина.  
— Боже, — Дин открывает глаза и смотрит на него взглядом, который, Сэм знает, заставляет краснеть официанток с заправок, но он не абсолютно такой же, потому что в этом взгляде есть любовь и немного страха, — Попроси остановиться, и я остановлюсь.  
— Сделай это, — Сэм мог бы броситься к Дину и поцеловать его, но он хочет, чтобы это был Дин, чтобы он первый начал поцелуй. Дин подходит ближе до тех пор, пока они не стоят, соприкасаясь пальцами ног, и берет лицо Сэма в руки, его пальцы нежно поглаживают губы, и Сэм приоткрывает рот, когда Дин прихватывает своим ртом его верхнюю губу, а потом отпускает. Он проделывает то же самое с его нижней губой, и Сэм так близок к тому, чтобы наброситься на Дина. Он открывает рот шире, и Дин делает так же, прежде чем наконец поцеловать его, язык Дина практически восхищает Сэма. Поцелуй мокрый, беспорядочный, но идеальный в тоже время. Сэм вздыхает с облегчением — он ждал этого так долго. Дин на мгновенье отстраняет их друг от друга, его руки все еще держат лицо Сэма, а носы соприкасаются.

— Я тоже, — говорит Дин, тяжело дыша, — Я ждал этого так долго. Я устал от ожидания.

Сэм смеется, его лоб упирается в лоб Дина. Он близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться, но он не хочет напугать брата. Дин тоже смеется, и, вскоре, Сэм начинает покрывать поцелуями шею Дина, его руки и лицо.

Увлеченные, ни один из них не слышит звук подъехавшего на автостоянку грузовика Джона.


	10. Глава 10

Они все еще целуются, поцелуи голодные, они сталкиваются зубами, руки Дина спускаются ниже и ложатся на задницу Сэма, Дин сжимает ее, притираясь ближе, и, прежде чем Сэм может что-либо понять, он оказывается на полу с Дином сверху. Кровать прямо за ними, и он не понимает, почему Дин предпочел бросить его на пол вместо того, чтобы обращаться с ним аккуратнее. Но он не жалуется, только обхватывает талию Дина ногами и приживается своим стояком к его. Но Дин не целует его больше. Напротив, он смыкает свои руки вокруг его головы таким образом, как когда они тренируются.

— Что…  
— Дин, будь аккуратнее со своим братом, — бас их отца отражается в голове Сэма, его сердце пропускает удар.  
— Пап? — спрашивает Дин, отлипая от Сэма. Он протягивает руку, предлагая помощь Сэму, который все еще чувствует легкое головокружение, — Не думал, что ты будешь так скоро.  
— Да, но охота оказалась легче, чем я ожидал, — Джон садится на кухонный стул с пивом в руке, — Что случилось с твоими глазами, Сэмми? — Сэм присаживается на кровать, пытаясь, как может, скрыть эрекцию. Он знает, что уже не должен быть так возбужден, но Дин так близко, и этот факт не так-то просто задвинуть в сознании.  
— Ничего, — его ответ вызывает только вздох у Джона. Он необъяснимо чувствует вину. Джон не идеальный отец, но он пытается им стать, чаще всего, по крайней мере, — Прости, я просто… Я подрался. Но я в порядке, честно.  
— Видел бы ты лица тех парней, — говорит Дин с гордостью, на что оба Винчестера улыбаются, — Ну, так как прошла охота?

Их отец погружается в рассказ о том, как разобрался со стаей вервольфов сразу после того, как позаботился о целом гнезде вампиров, и все в одиночку. В глазах Дина сияет волнение и восхищение, подталкивая Джона припоминать больше деталей. Они были большими? Как он их нашел? Как ранил? Сэм возвращается к своей домашней работе, не увлеченный разговором так же, как Дин.

Он не понимает, как Дин может быть таким восторженным от этого. Конечно, они спасали людей, но такой ценой? Они могут умереть. Каждый раз, когда они уходият на охоту, есть шанс, что они не вернутся. Они могут быть ранены, ранены действительно серьезно, и тогда у них ничего не останется: ни дома, ни денег, ничего. И даже если все проходило гладко, то приходилось мириться с «последствиями». Смириться с кошмарами, потому что даже если ты — суровый парень, даже если ты сражаешься со злом, ты все равно можешь испытывать страх, боль и в конце концов это тебя убивает. Сэм не хочет, чтобы его ребенок рос в таких условиях, но, видя Дина таким радостным, он чувствует, как волна беспокойства проходит через него.

Что, если Дин не захочет бросить охоту? Они так и не поговорили о том, что будет, когда ребенок родится. Им нужно найти место, где они смогут остановиться, где-нибудь кроме дрянных мотельных комнат. Им нужны деньги, вещи для ребенка. Он уже на третьем месяце беременности, и ничего еще не спланировано. Что, если вместо него Дин выберет охоту?

— Сэм?

Он чуть не подпрыгивает, когда чувствует руку Дина на своем плече, и поворачивается лицом к Дину, который кажется обеспокоенным.

— Ты здесь в порядке?  
— Да, конечно, просто… Делаю домашку, — Дин кивает, но по его лицу видно, что этот ответ для него не правдоподобен.  
— Где отец? — спрашивает Сэм, только теперь замечая, что они одни.  
— Пошел в бар, — Дин вздыхает, садясь на диван. Тридцать минут. Их отец провел с ними тридцать минут после того, как не видел их два месяца к ряду. Он никогда не признает этого вслух, но он скучает по отцу, даже если все, что они делают, находясь вместе, ссорятся. Когда отец рядом, это заставляет Сэма чувствовать себя в безопасности. Очевидно, их отец не нуждался в них так же, как они в нем, и от этого чертовски больно.

— Прости за то, что произошло ранее. Я увидел папу через окно и сделал то, что первое пришло на ум.  
— Я так и понял, — никто из них ничего не говорит после этого, неловкая тишина повисает в комнате. Это случается не так часто. Обычно они могут часами не разговаривать и не чувствовать себя некомфортно. Но не сейчас.  
— Дин. Мы… Нам наверное стоит составить планы, — интонация скорее вопросительная, но он хотя бы смог начать разговор.  
— Конечно. Давай, — Дин тут же посерьезнел, беря стул, и сел рядом с Сэмом, — Ты уже начинал думать об этом?

Сэм ошеломлен тем, как легко Дин отреагировал. С тех пор, как он узнал о беременности, Дин, казалось, воспринимает все чрезвычайно спокойно. Сэм гадает, настоящие ли это чувства брата, или он напуган как и Сэм, но хорошо скрывает их.

— Вообще-то, да, — он пропускает волосы между пальцев. Вот он. Момент. Сэм знал, что Дин все сделает для него. Для них, — Я хочу, чтобы мы бросили охоту. Никаких больше призраков, вампиров, ничего такого. Хочу, чтобы у нашего ребенка была нормальная жизнь. Дом. Больше никаких мотельных комнат. Хочу, чтобы наш ребенок… Чтобы у него было все, чего не было у нас, — он ожидал, что Дин скажет ему, что это невозможно, что они не смогут достичь этого. Но напротив, его брат стоит перед ним, смотря на него с выражением боли на лице.  
— Прости.  
— Что? — Сэм хмурится, ничего не понимая. Дин бросает его?  
— Прости, что у тебя не было этого. Нормальной жизни. Я знаю, что твое дерьмовое детство — все же не полностью моя вина, но… Блядь, ты заслуживаешь много больше, чем все это.

Это такая редкостью и так неожиданно — видеть Дина таким, что Сэм не может не испытывать вину. В его детстве не было вины Дина вообще. Дин делал многие вещи более терпимыми.

— Оно не было таким уж дерьмовым, — шепчет он, накрывая своими руками руки Дина, — В смысле, оно не нравилось мне большее количество времени, но были и хорошие моменты. Ты делал его лучше. Я… Я просто хочу чтобы оно было еще лучше для него или нее.  
— Я тоже, — Дин ухмыляется, его пальцы прослеживают живот Сэма, а потом поднимаются к его лицу, Дин берет его в руки и оставляет легкий поцелуй на кончике носа, — Я хочу лучшего для вас обоих. Даже не думал о другом.  
— Для тебя тоже, Дин. Я хочу лучшего для нас троих. Я не хочу… Не хочу принуждать тебя к чему-либо, чего ты не хочешь.

Может, они смогут найти компромисс. Потому что это убьет его, видеть Дина вновь на охоте, но если это то, в чем Дин нуждается, то он согласен и на это. Он отказывается рушить брату жизнь.

— Ты ни к чему меня не принуждаешь, — Дин хмурится, удивленный словами брата, — Я люблю охотиться, но иметь дом? И ребенка с тобой? Это моя величайшая мечта. Охота — это замечательно, но я брошу ее в одно мгновение для вас, для нас.

Сэм выдыхает, не зная даже, что задерживал дыхание, яркая улыбка расцветает на его лице. Дин смеется, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Сэма, сначала стеснительно, но потом жадно и требовательно.

— Нам все еще нужно многое обсудить, — говорит Дин, разрывая поцелуй, Сэм стонет, но не возражает. Его брат прав. Если они не сделают этого сейчас, то никогда к этому не вернуться, — Я подумал, может нам пока жить в мотелях, пока не соберем достаточно денег? До тех пор, пока малыш не родился, конечно, я имею в виду.  
— Да, отличная идея, — Сэм не может не улыбнуться. Он уже может это представить: его небольшая семья, и он в доме или в квартире, где угодно, где только они втроем, — Нам нужно будет сказать папе.  
Улыбка Дина моментально вянет.  
— Я знаю. Я просто… Можно мы с этим подождем, расскажем чуть позже. Он не воспримет это хорошо, а я хочу наслаждаться его присутствием, пока могу, — даже если Сэм и не особенно близок со своим отцом, то Дин близок. Он всегда чуть ли не поклонялся этому человеку, всегда, сколько Сэм мог помнить. Он может понять, почему Дин хочет проводить с отцом время, прежде чем уйти, было бы странно, если бы не хотел.  
— Конечно.

Дин целует его руку, прежде чем подтащить Сэма к своей груди. Они могли только надеяться, что Джон не выяснит правду о них самостоятельно.


	11. Глава 11

Они покинули мотель на следующее утро, и Джон был более чем благодарен за то, что Сэм не стал возражать, когда ему не представилось возможности попрощаться со своими друзьями. Сэм гадал, будет ли Брендон скучать по нему или даже не заметит его отсутствия. Он не так то легко сходился с людьми, но было что-то такое в Брендоне, что-то особенное, ближе него друга у Сэма никогда не было.

Дин пытался расшевелить Сэма весь день, рассказывая ему самые глупые шутки, до тех пор, пока Джон не пригрозил высадить их из машины. Сэм выдавил улыбку, пока Дин хихикал как ребенок.

Позже, Дин перебрался к Сэму на заднее сиденье и, пока они не уснули, братья держались за руки под одеялом.

Они ожидали, что отец останется с ними всего на пару дней, прежде чем опять вернется к охоте, и они останутся одни, способные наконец наслаждаться новыми аспектами их отношений. И, конечно же, именно это время Джон выбрал, чтобы отдохнуть от охоты.

Он пробыл с ними целую неделю, занимаясь каким-то секретным делом, которое даже не оставляло ему времени, чтобы сходить в бар. Сэм был беременен уже как три месяца и три недели, и если это и заняло какое-то время, чтобы его живот начал расти, то теперь он уже показался.

Теперь Сэм надевал одежду Дина, слишком большую для него, он делал так время от времени и раньше, так что у Джона это не вызвало никаких вопросов. Но только очень большие свитера могли скрывать живот, и Сэм опасался, что Джон скоро все увидит. То же самое было и со школой. Дин писал ему записки, освобождающие его от физкультуры, и Сэм старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, опуская голову, пока добирался от мотеля до школы и обратно.

Дин не мог забирать его со школы или подбрасывать на учебу из-за своей работы, и Сэму приходилось всюду добираться пешком.

— Как мои детки сегодня? — прошептал Дин, руками скользя вокруг талии Сэма под покрывало. Сэм покраснел, презирая себя за то, как реагировал на то, что Дин звал его своей деткой и был мил и обходителен.  
— Отлично. Как сам?  
— Устал, — Дин вздохнул, целуя Сэма в висок. Их отец был с ними, и это означало, что им приходилось делить кровать, и они были более, чем счастливы, мириться с этим обстоятельством. Их отец спал на диване, тогда как у них была целая комната в их распоряжении.

Они устали сдерживаться, им приходилось отворачиваться друг от друга, прежде чем Джон входил будить их с утра, а если они не успевали, то им нужно было притворяться, что это их раздражает. Но это была малая цена за возможность засыпать в руках друг друга.

— Как в школе?  
— Пятерка по литературе.  
— Вот это мой мальчик! — гордо воскликнул Дин, рукой поглаживая живот Сэма, оберегая его.

Дин говорил ему, что это общий признак для всех отцов — быть таким одержимым от живота с малышом внутри. Сэм подозревал, что у Дина просто странный фетиш. Дин продолжал ласкать его живот чуть пониже пупка, и Сэм почувствовал, что его член начал отзываться на эти касания. Он начал глубоко дышать, закрывая глаза и пытаясь отвлечь себя.

— Дин… Ты должен остановиться.  
— Тебе не нравится? — он шептал ему в ухо, прикусывая мочку.  
— Нравится, — Сэм отклонил голову назад, давая брату больший доступ к шее.

Дин скользнул своей рукой ниже, забираясь в боксеры Сэма и легонько касаясь его члена. Он начал нежно поглаживать его, другая его рука играла с сосками Сэма. Сэм раньше понятия не имел, что эта часть его тела такая отзывчивая, и он издал длинный непроизвольный стон, который Дин поймал ртом.

Дин продолжал дрочить ему, разрываясь между тем, целовать Сэму шею или же рот и трогая его повсюду, и Сэм чувствовал, как ему в задницу упирается стояк Дина. Он начал тереться о него, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить Дина. Если бы он мог, он вы избавился бы от одежды прямо сейчас, чтобы позволить Дину взять его. Но их отец мог ворваться в комнату в любой момент, так что это было слишком опасно.

— Блядь, Сэмми, — бедра Дина стали двигаться самостоятельно, потираясь о задницу Сэма, словно они и вправду трахались. И картинки этого, такой реальной в голове Сэма, хватило ему, чтобы кончить Дину в руку, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Дин продолжал вскидывать бедра, пока не кончил тоже, запачкивая Сэма.

— Это… Это было горячо, — сказал он, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Ага, — согласился Сэм, снова целуя Дина. Это был первый раз чего-то сексуального между ними почти за четыре месяца, и на этот раз они были уверены, что каждый из них хочет этого.

Дин поцеловал его в лоб, перед тем, как встать и убрать следы беспорядка, устроенного ими. Сэм был благодарен за то, что в комнате было темно, потому что чувствовал, как краснеет. Его брат, казалось, очень хорош в таких вещах, и, даже если Сэму было хорошо сейчас, он не мог не думать о том, было ли это потому, что для Дина это был не первый раз с мужчиной. Он знал, что у Дина было множество интрижек на одну ночь со множеством женщин, но Сэм никогда даже не слышал, чтобы он упоминал мужчин.

— Что происходит в твоей большой голове? — спросил Дин, прокладывая пальцами маршруты по щекам Сэма.  
— Ничего.  
— Ну, давай же, Сэмми, ты можешь сказать мне.  
— Я… У тебя был секс с мужчинами? До меня, я имею в виду, — он прикусил губу, надеясь, что не разрушил момент.  
— Нет, — Дин неловко завозился, — Почему спрашиваешь?  
— Просто, казалось, ты был таким непринужденным с… Трогая меня и все такое, — он покраснел еще сильнее и был близок к тому, чтобы спрятать лицо в подушке.  
— О, нет, — Дин засмеялся, но Сэм слышал нотки нервозности в этом смехе, — Серьезно, нет. В смысле, мне чертовски понравилось то, что мы сделали, поверь, но это все в новинку для меня и я никогда не делал ничего подобного прежде. Я просто не хотел показать, что ничего не смыслю в этом, я думаю.

Сэм улыбнулся и поцеловал его, устраивая свою голову на груди Дина. Это редкость —  
видеть, как Дин говорит о чем-то так свободно. Но с самого начала беременности он выглядел все более и более открытым, и это помогало Сэму не чувствовать себя изгоем.

Большую часть времени он не знал, нормально ли то, что он чувствует, должен ли он испытывать эти чувства, но теперь, когда Дин обсуждает все с ним, он может не чувствовать себя фриком, не так сильно, по крайней мере.

— А что на счет тебя? — спросил Дин, держа свои руки поверх плечей Сэма, — Со сколькими женщинами и мужчинами ты был?  
— Ну, с одним, — он немного смущался того, что весь его сексуальный опыт заканчивался Дином. Не то, чтобы он сожалел об этом. Он не мог даже представить свой первый раз с кем-то, кто бы не был Дином.  
— Один, а потом я? — Дин прекратил поглаживать его руки, и Сэм нахмурился и отстранился от груди Дина, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Нет. Ты, а потом ты.  
— Я был твоим первым? — Сэм не мог прочесть выражение лица брата, но догадывался, что ничего хорошего там нет.  
— Да, это проблема? — он честно не мог подумать о том, чтобы это было проблемой. Он сам был более, чем счастлив, что его первый раз был с Дином, так почему же его брат реагирует так?  
— Нет, я… Я просто чувствую, будто отнял у тебя, знаешь, опыт. Потому что теперь ты застрял со мной, и не узнаешь, каково это, быть с кем-то еще.  
— Ты идиот, — сказал Сэм, направляя свет от ночника так, чтобы они могли лучше друг друга видеть. — Секс — это… Для меня секс — это то, что ты разделяешь с кем-то, кого любишь. Даже если бы мы не были вместе, я бы не ходил в бары, чтобы снять себе кого-то, просто чтобы спустить напряжение. Это не то, чего я хочу. Я хочу отношений и любви. Я знаю, это отлично от твоих взглядов на это, что секс — это просто средство, но это не так для меня, и если ты…

Он не закончил предложение, потому что Дин начал целовать его, сладко и напористо, именно так, как Сэм любил, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

— Прости… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был так сильно счастлив, как это вообще возможно.  
— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, — смущаясь прошептал Сэм, Дин запечатлел легкий поцелуй на его губах.  
— Я не могу… Я не помню наш первый раз, но обещаю, в следующий раз будет намного лучше.  
— Надеюсь на это.  
Они обменялись еще несколькими ленивыми поцелуями и заснули, держа в объятиях друг друга.

Они проснулись следующим утром оттого, что их отец барабанил в дверь. Дин встал первым, впуская Джона в комнату.

— Привет, пап, — сказал Сэм, прикрывая свое тело покрывалом. Отец даже не взглянул на него, встав перед гардеробом и срывая с вешалок одежду, складывая ее в сумку.  
— Ты уезжаешь? — спросил Дин, несмотря на то, что это было очевидно.  
— Нашел нам дело в двух городках отсюда. Мы отправляемся прямо сейчас.  
— Мы? — Сэм взглянул на брата обеспокоенными глазами. Он не мог поехать на охоту, будучи беременным, это было бы слишком опасно. И не может быть и речи, что Дин пойдет с отцом. Что, если что-нибудь случится? Что, если Дина ранят, или того хуже?  
— Дин идет со мной.


	12. Глава 12

— Ты не можешь пойти, — Сэм сидит на кровати с руками, скрещенными на груди. Отец уже в машине, ждет, пока Дин дособирает вещи.  
— Сэм, я нужен отцу, правда.  
— Ты нужен и мне!

Дин вздыхает, складывая последнюю футболку в сумку. Хотел бы он остаться с Сэмом, потому что он прав, Сэм нуждается в Дине, но что он может сделать? Сказать отцу, что нет, он не идет с ним, потому что Сэм беременный? Нет, это не обернулось бы ничем хорошим, ни для кого из них. Им нужен план, прежде чем рассказать отцу, кто знает, как он отреагирует. Он не хочет допускать ни малейшей возможности, при которой пострадает Сэм или малыш.

— Это всего на пару дней. Мы вернемся через неделю — максимум, — Сэм не выглядел убежденным, скорее наоборот. У него было такое лицо, какое обычно бывало, когда Дин пытался заставить Сэма лечь в кровать раньше, когда они были младше. Этот ребенок слишком хорошо знал, как манипулировать им, и самое страшное в этом было, что Дин даже не сопротивлялся.  
— Я что, должен пойти на ультразвук один? — Сэм пытался выглядеть рассержено, но Дин мог слышать, насколько напуган он на самом деле, насколько неуверен его голос.  
— Я уверен, если мы подождем одну неделю, это ничего не изменит, — Сэм закатил глаза, предпочитая не смотреть на него.

Это убивало Дина — оставлять Сэма одного, посреди глуши, без машины или чего-то такого. Что, если что-нибудь случиться? Если Сэм упадет? Или просто почувствует себя больным, и никто не сможет придти к нему на помощь? Было достаточно тяжело оставлять Сэма в одиночестве и прежде, но теперь, с их новыми отношениями и их малышом, это было нереально. Но он не мог сказать этого Сэму.

— И что тогда, Дин? Я становлюсь все больше и больше день ото дня. Мы должны рассказать папе, потому что в следующий раз, когда он меня увидит, живот будет уже не скрыть.  
— Как? Я скажу ему, что я не могу идти с ним, и мы уберемся отсюда подальше?  
— А разве не таков был план? Сказать отцу и сбежать?  
— Я… Сэмми, это — последняя охота. Я обещаю. Я расскажу папе сразу, как мы вернемся, хорошо?  
— Я тебе не верю, — прошептал Сэм, его руки заботливо ласкали живот, — Я не верю, что ты расскажешь отцу, не верю, что ты хочешь этого. Мы пробыли с отцом, сколько? Месяц? И ты до сих пор отказываешься рассказать ему, — он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем наконец поднять глаза и встретиться с пристальным взглядом Дина, — Я думаю, ты хочешь остаться с отцом, не с нами.  
— Но это не правда! — сказал Дин, опускаясь на колени на пол перед Сэмом. Он взял его руки в свои, отрывая их от округлого живота Сэма, где находился их маленький, — Я хочу этого больше, чем чего бы то ни было. Хочу тебя и этого ребенка. Я правда скажу ему, когда мы вернемся. Сказать ему сейчас? Не лучшая идея. — Сэм опускает голову, потому что он знает. Это не вина Дина, а он наговорил столько ужасных вещей ему, вещей, которые причинили ему боль. Но это то, как он чувствует себя, то, что он не смог больше держать в себе, — Где ты хочешь жить?  
— Что? — Сэм хмурится, снова встречаясь взглядами с Дином.  
— Где ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили?  
— Я не… Я не знаю, — Дин улыбается, нежно беря лицо Сэма в свои руки. В такие моменты, как этот, Сэм действительно понимает, как сильно Дин любит его, как глубока и правдива его любовь.  
— Тогда у тебя есть целая неделя, чтобы подумать об этом. Мы можем отправиться куда угодно, даже в другую страну, если ты захочешь. Как только я вернусь, мы уедем отсюда.  
— Куда угодно?  
— Куда угодно, — он уткнулся своим лбом в лоб Сэма, зная, что это последнее мгновение, когда они могут побыть вдвоем, по крайней мере в последующую неделю — и Боже, он надеется, что это не затянется дольше, чем на неделю. Лицо Сэма все еще обиженное, но уже через секунду губы Дина на его губах, и рот Сэма приоткрывается, готовый впустить язык Дина.

Они прерываются, когда слышат гудок их отца. Дин отстраняется, слезы текут по лицу Сэма, и Дин ненавидит то, что он причина этих слез. Он целует его еще раз, прежде чем чмокнуть сэмов живот, вызывая у Сэма смешок.

— Позаботься о вас обоих, хорошо? — Сэм кивает, его руки все еще в руках у Дина, — Кушай хорошо, спи крепко и все такое.  
— Я не малыш, Дин, — Сэм снова закатывает глаза, и Дин смеется прежде чем поцеловать его в последний раз.

Это психологически болезненно — уезжать, но если он не сделает это сейчас, то они простоят так здесь весь день. Он пытался убедить себя, что это не первый раз, когда Сэм остается один. Черт, да этот ребенок мог позаботиться о себе с тех пор, как ему исполнилось девять. С другой стороны, Сэм нуждается в нем больше, чем обычно. И, может быть, Дин также нуждается в нем.

— Ты слишком долго, — сказал отец, заводя машину.

Он даже не взглянул на мотель, и не увидел, как Сэм смотрел на них через окно, и Дину хотелось закричать на отца, потому что как он смел хотя бы даже не притвориться, что заботится о Сэме? Тайком от Джона Дин послал Сэму воздушный поцелуй, и Сэм улыбнулся, несмотря на слезы. Последняя охота, последние мгновения с отцом, и они свободны. Посолить и сжечь.

Чертовски просто — посолить и сжечь. И все. Отец думал, что это что-то вроде созданий, о которых Дин ни разу не слышал, но на деле это оказалась всего лишь маленькая бедная девочка, которая умерла годы назад.

Охота отняла у них четыре дня и принесла им кучу новых синяков. Дин ощущал себя так, будто кто-то проехался по нему на грузовике, но Дин не жаловался и держал нос по ветру, как отец всегда требовал от него.

— Хочешь сходить в бар? — спросил Джон, выходя из душа.  
— Может лучше посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм вместе? — он старался, чтобы это прозвучало беспечно, не обращая внимания на то, что его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Джон посчитал это странным, Дин понял это по тому, как отец посмотрел на него. Но он все же кивнул, прежде чем заказать пиццу. Джон — не лучший отец. Дин это хорошо это понимает.

Его не волнуют твои оценки, был ли у тебя хороший день, или не очень. Дин всегда видел своего отца кем-то вроде героя, потому что это то, кем он являлся. Но быть героем — это еще и многие травматичные и дерьмовые воспоминания. Иногда казалось, что Джона вроде как и нет здесь.

То есть, он был здесь, но мыслями он уносился куда-то очень далеко — сражаясь, убивая монстров, или проводя время с их мамой — Дин не был уверен, но в такие моменты Джон не был Джоном. Они были всегда близки. И, может, Джон не всегда помнил о его дне Рождения, но он знал, что занимается тем, что лучше всего умеет. Они не ругались — не так часто, по крайней мере — и даже если их отец не был лучшим отцом, это все равно было чертовски больно — знать, что они больше не будут общаться. Дин любил Сэма. Никогда никого не любил больше, чем его, и никогда не будет. Он любил и папу, но по другому. Он никогда не сожалел о том, в каких отношениях он сейчас с Сэмом. Как он мог сожалеть о чем-то, о чем мечтал и чего ждал так долго? Но он хотел насладиться последними моментами с отцом. Он не готов потерять одного из родителей снова. Но это было по-другому для Сэма, потому что Сэм и Джон никогда не ладили хорошо.

Дин не мог сказать, что Джон не заботится о Сэме, потому что, вероятно, он все же заботился о нем, но это выглядело так, будто он забил на это уже давно. Они любили друг друга, но были слишком похожи, чтобы сосуществовать мирно. Ирония заключалась в том, что они отказывались признавать, насколько похожи они в действительности. Сэм заскучает по Джону в один прекрасный момент, когда они уйдут, Дин был довольно уверен в этом. Но его брат никогда не признает это, слишком упрямый, чтобы сказать. Но зато у них будет ребенок.

Маленький мальчик или маленькая девочка будет зависеть от них каждое мгновенье, и, хотя ребенок еще и не родился пока, Дин уже любил его всем сердцем, телом и душой. Когда он увидел малыша на экране в кабинете доктора, он удивился, как Джон мог оставлять их одних, как он мог так сильно давить на них. Это, вообще-то, не было виной Джона. Хотя, хоть часть вины все же на нем.

— Что такое, сын? — спросил Джон, выключая звук у телевизора.  
— Ничего.  
— Да? Потому что ты едва сказал пару слов по дороге сюда.  
Когда Дин ничего не ответил, Джон вздохнул и потер руками лицо:  
— Слушай, я знаю, ты хотел бы быть сейчас со своим братом, но Сэм уже большой парень, он не нуждается в тебе каждую минуту.  
— А может и нуждается.  
— Нет, не нуждается.  
— Откуда тебе знать, пап? Ты не… Тебе плевать на Сэма! — Джон сжал челюсти, роняя пиво на столик. Он может злиться, сколько влезет, Дина не волнует. Потому что прямо сейчас Сэм один, тогда как Дин обещал ему, что не оставит Сэма.  
— Мне не плевать на твоего брата!  
— Нет, ты…  
— Слушай, Дин, когда-нибудь у тебя будут дети, и тогда мы поговорим об этом. Ты не знаешь, каково это — быть отцом.  
— Ну нет, думаю, знаю, — один последний момент, и они будут свободны.


	13. Глава 13

Сэм проснулся от звука открываемой двери. У него ушло меньше пяти секунд на то, чтобы взять пистолет в руки и направить в сторону незнакомца.

— Хэй, Сэмми, — Сэм длинно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, когда услышал голос брата. Он уже готов был обозвать его мудаком, когда до него наконец дошло — Дин здесь.

Он вскочил с кровати и бросился на шею брату, но вместо того, чтобы поднять его, Дин застонал как от боли. Стон моментально проник внутрь Сэма. Отца здесь нет. Они были на охоте, а теперь папы нет и Дину больно.

— Дин? Что случилось? Ты ранен? — он включил свет и стало видно, какие разбитые губы у Дина, и что он слишком бледен, чтобы говорить о хорошем самочувствии.  
— Дин?  
— Все в порядке, Сэмми. Не беспокойся, — превозмогая боль Дин улыбнулся и подошел ближе к Сэму, обхватывая его руками. Сэм позволил ему сделать это, не зная, что делать, — Тебе нужно собрать свои вещи.  
— Почему? Где папа? — Дин отпустил его и пошел к шкафу.  
— Я не знаю. Оставил его в мотеле, где мы остановились, и забрал машину, — он коротко хохотнул, но выглядел при этом так, будто готов был расплакаться.  
— Что значит оставил?  
— Я рассказал ему. О ребенке. И о нас тоже. Прошло не очень, — Сэм тяжело сглотнул, смотря на то, как Дин нервно собирает вещи.  
— Он ударил тебя? — Сэм не был уверен, хочет ли он знать ответ. Он не хотел быть причиной, по которой Дин и папа подрались.  
— Я первый ударил его, — Дин замер и перестал двигаться, Сэм подумал, что это даже хуже, чем когда он паниковал, — Он… Он сказал кое-что. Ужасные вещи. И я ударил его. Затем и он ударил меня, но я смог вырубить его. Я взял ключи и ушел. Сбежал. Как трус.  
— Нет! — Сэм подбегает к Дину, берет его руки в свои и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Столько боли в его глазах, он выглядит таким уязвимым. Сэм отчаянно желает защитить Дина от всего на свете, совсем так, как делает это Дин для него, — Ты не трус. Ты чертовски храбрый. Ты сделал это для меня. И для нашего малыша. И это не трусость, ты защитил нас, как всегда.

Сэм пододвигается ближе, и теперь Дин в его руках, словно спрятанный от всего окружающего мира. Его голова уткнулась Сэму в шею. Сэм чувствует, как слезы скатываются по его коже, но ничего не говорит, просто позволяя Дину плакать, сколько ему нужно.

— Он поранил тебя? Мне нужно тебя осмотреть?  
— Не, все хорошо.

Они сидят так еще чуть-чуть, чувствуя себя в безопасности и наслаждаясь друг другом, прошло всего пять дней, как они не видели друг друга, но кажется, что это была целая вечность.

— Сэмми?  
— А-а?  
— Мне кажется, твой животик только что толкнулся.  
— Ага, похоже на то.

Дин отстраняется, его глаза еще красные и припухшие, но большая улыбка освещает его лицо когда он кладет руки на Сэмов живот. Но руки тут же пропадают, к большому замешательству Сэма.

— Я пропустил первый раз, когда малыш сделал так?  
— Боже, Дин, не пугай меня так больше, — он поцеловал Дина в губы, стараясь не задеть поврежденных участков, — Нет, я тоже почувствовал это впервые. Я имею в виду, что что-то подобное уже происходило, но я не был уверен: это малыш или просто… ну, мой живот. Это первый раз, когда толчок был такой силы.  
— Как это ощущается?  
— Странно, — Сэм скорчил гримасу, не уверенный, как описать. Не было никакого другого подходящего слова кроме как «странно». Это, конечно, было и удивительно тоже, но слово «хорошо» сюда явно не годилось.  
— Вот это наш малыш! — сказал Дин, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Сэма, — Наш малыш.  
— Ага, наш.

Они улыбнулись и безо всякой причины начали смеяться. Может это из-за стресса последних дней, а может это все радость от того, что они снова вместе — чтобы за причина ни была, это чувствовалось чертовски хорошо и правильно.

— Нам нужно поскорее уехать, я уверен, папа скоро будет здесь.  
— Но ты забрал машину.  
— А когда его это останавливало?

Было не так уж много вещей, которые могли бы остановить Джона Винчестера, и они оба знали это. Так что они снова начали собирать вещи, быстрее на этот раз, до тех пор, как в мотельной комнате не осталось ничего.

— Все взяли? — спросил Дин, в последний раз оглядывая номер.  
— Да, готовы ехать.

Они пошли к Импале, и хоть он не сказал этого Дину, но Сэм был рад, что машина остается с ними. Она так долго была их, что он бы чувствовал, будто чего-то не хватает без нее.

— Ну так что? Куда мы едем? — Сэм нервно прикусил губу. Он думал над этим в течение довольно долгого времени, так что был уверен в своем выборе. Он просто надеялся, что Дину это тоже придется по душе.  
— Калифорния.  
Дин улыбнулся, завел машину и включил музыку.  
— Что ж, значит Калифорния.


	14. Глава 14

За шестнадцать лет путешествий через всю страну, не оставаясь нигде достаточно долго, чтобы завести друзей, чтобы узнать побольше о городе, в котором они остановились, чтобы влиться в коллектив, стать частью чего-либо, Сэм еще никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как сейчас. Они в Импале, но сейчас это ощущается так, будто они впервые едут в ней. Окно с его стороны открыто, и его рука снаружи, он наслаждается ощущением потоков воздуха, бьющих в нее, ощущением свободы. Дин рядом с ним, его пальцы выстукивают ритм музыки по рулю, и Сэм никак не может отвести глаза, не может перестать смотреть на своего красивого, великолепного брата, который согласен потерять все ради него.

Дин поворачивает голову к нему, улыбаясь широко и ярко, напевая в то же время.

— Давай, Сэмми! Ты знаешь эту песню!

Сэм смеется, но тоже начинает петь, в начале тихо, но к концу он уже перекрикивает Дина. Они оба смеются, стараясь не фальшивить, но это не особенно им удается. Они даже не понимают о чем поют, но это не важно. Это просто музыка, проходящая сквозь самое их существо, освобождая их от стресса. И это первый раз за действительно долгое время, когда Сэм действительно счастлив ехать в этой машине.

Часами позже они все еще в Импале, но прежняя восторженность постепенно сменилась усталостью. По крайней мере для Сэма.

— Сверни налево, там мотель, — говорит Сэм, рассматривая карту на своих коленях. Они проезжают мимо перекрестка не поворачивая, и Дин по-прежнему сконцентрирован на дороге, — Дин! Я же сказал повернуть, — он вздыхает, снова глядя в карту, — На следующем, сверни налево, ладно?  
— Никаких мотелей.  
— Мы не можем ночевать в машине. Моя спина жутко болит, мне нужна настоящая кровать, — Сэм прикусывает губу, вдруг осознавая почему Дин не хочет в мотель, — Это из-за денег, да? Потому что я уверен, одна ночь не должна стоить уж очень дорого, верно?  
— Не из-за денег.  
— А что тогда? — Сэм становится слегка нетерпеливым, и, не то, чтобы кто-нибудь мог его винить.

Они едут уже долгие часы, им приходилось ехать так и раньше, но только теперь, когда он беременный, это вдвойне сложно для Сэма. Малыш пинается все это время, что только вызывает улыбку у Дина, который уверен, что это все потому, что их ребенку нравится классический рок.

Дин ничего не отвечает, просто продолжает вести машину, одна его рука на руле, другая держит руку Сэма. Наконец, через десять минут машина останавливается перед отелем. Честное слово, перед отелем.

— Почему мы остановились здесь? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Дина. И только тогда он замечает, каким нервным выглядит тот.  
— Я подумал… Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты спал в мотельных комнатах, Сэмми. Ни сегодня, ни вообще когда-либо еще. Это, конечно, немного дороговато, но это же только на одну ночь, верно?

Мотели — странное место, у них есть какая-то своя особая атмосфера. Они не являются частью города, они — часть ничего, на самом деле.

Когда ты останавливаешься в них, ты отрезан от действительности. Сэм всегда думал, что именно так чувствуют себя призраки, пойманные в ловушку каким-нибудь местом, не являясь частью этого, но и не имея возможности покинуть его. Мебель, обои — это все, конечно, менялось, но всегда оставалось чувство, будто они только меняют один мотель на другой, никогда не покидая его по-настоящему. Дин никогда не чувствовал этого, ну, или, по крайней мере, Сэм всегда думал так, никогда по-настоящему не узнаешь, что творится в голове его брата. Но, даже если мотели и не тяготили Дина, он выбрал отель взамен мотеля просто чтобы угодить Сэму, хотя тот даже не упоминал об этом.

И если бы Сэм уже не любил Дина, он бы влюбился прямо сейчас.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Сэм, и слезы покалывают глаза.  
Дин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, нежно и любяще, после отстраняясь, но продолжая гладить Сэма по щекам большими пальцами.  
— Ты что, плачешь? — спрашивает Дин, разрываясь между беспокойством и смехом.  
— Заткнись, — Сэм отталкивает его руки и вытирает слезы.  
— Это восхитительно, — смеется Дин, целуя его снова.  
— Это не я! Это из-за ребенка, это не я.  
— Хэй, прекращай винить моего ребенка, это не он. Я всегда знал, что ты — девчонка, Сэмми.  
— Нет! И вообще, это так по-сексистски.  
— Неважно, — Дин закатывает глаза, все еще улыбаясь и посмеиваясь над Сэмом.  
— Придурок, — Сэм скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Сучка.

И это заставляет всю злость испариться без следа. Сэм наконец тоже улыбается и сам тянется, чтобы поцеловать Дина, глубже на этот раз. Он чувствует, как его член напрягается в штанах, и это уже становиться не очень то комфортно. Сэм скользит рукой брату между ног и удостоверяется, что поцелуй оказывает такой же эффект и на него.

— Мы… Комната… Нам срочно нужна комната.

Дин тяжело дышит, бормоча прямо Сэму в губы, в то время как его пальцы играют с сосками Сэма под его рубашкой. Это физически больно сейчас — отстраниться от Дина, но они не могут делать это в машине. Не в его положении, в любом случае.

Может, когда малыш родится.

Они выглядят как безумцы, когда наконец попадают в отель. Их губы выглядят припухшими, волосы торчат во все стороны, и, как бы они не прикрывались, не было никакой возможности, что окружающие не заметят их эрекции.

— Здравствуйте, мы хотели бы номер на одну ночь, — говорит Дин, посылая свою самую обезоруживающую улыбку девушке за стойкой.  
— С одной кроватью?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — он кладет руку на талию Сэму, придвигая его плотнее к себе.  
Девушка краснеет, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. Сэму вдруг захотелось стукнуть Дина за то, что тот наслаждается этим.  
— Вы остановились в комнате сорок три, второй этаж. Приятной ночи, господа.  
— О, она непременно будет у нас приятной, — Дин ухмыляется, пока забирает ключи, одной рукой все еще обнимая Сэма.

В лифте они одни, и на лице Дина удовлетворенная улыбка.  
— Ты идиот.  
— Может быть, но я твой идиот, верно?  
Сэм не может тоже не улыбнуться на эти слова, роняя голову Дину на плечо.  
— Да, мой.


	15. Глава 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вольная интерпретация предупреждения автора перед частью: Осторожно, секс прямо по курсу! Мальчики наконец-то собрали свои яйца в кулак и решили трахнуться, так что если вы здесь наблюдаете за возвышенными чувствами, то эту главу можно пропустить без ущерба для сюжета. Остальные, велком дрочить.

Этот номер больше, чем любой из всех номеров, в которых они когда-либо останавливались. Все вокруг белое и чистое, в воздухе витает приятный аромат, а кровать настолько большая, что, вероятно, там можно спать вчетвером.

Сэм занимает душ первым, где долго стоит под горячими струями, смывая с себя часы поездки. Когда он выходит, Дин лежит на кровати с закрытыми глазами.

— Я никогда больше не смогу спать на других кроватях, — стонет Дин, перекатываясь ближе к Сэму, — Давай, Сэм, иди сюда. Тебе нужно это попробовать.

Сэм радостно подчиняется, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с братом. Это словно лежать на облаке, и Сэм не может не застонать, смакуя момент, когда его спина наконец получает передышку.

— Идеально.  
— А знаешь, как будет еще идеальнее? — мурлычет Дин ему на ухо, прикусывая мочку.  
— Как? — Сэм дрожит.  
— Если мы будем голыми.

Сердцебиение Сэма учащается от этих слов, его член снова наливается и твердеет. Он кивает, позволяя Дину нежно раздеть его. Дин переворачивает его, целуя обратную сторону шеи, медленно спускаясь на спину. Он нажимает слегка сильнее в тех местах, где, Дин знает, Сэм особенно напряжен, прежде чем остановиться прямо перед его задницей.

— Ты… Я хочу кое-что попробовать, но не знаю, понравится ли тебе, — говорит Дин, лаская его задницу руками.  
— Сделай это.  
— Не хочешь узнать, что именно?  
— Просто сделай уже, — Сэм уже тяжело дышит, он не может придумать ни одной вещи, что Дин мог бы сделать, и ему бы не понравилось. Он только надеется, что это включает в себя его попу.

Дин наклоняется, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на губах Сэма, и возвращается в исходную позицию. Сначала ничего не происходит, а потом Сэм чувствует, как Дин раздвигает его ягодицы. Неожиданно он ощущает горячее дыхание Дина напротив его отверстия. Когда Дин впервые дотрагивается языком и лижет, Сэм изо всех сил вцепляется в простыни.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
— Нет! — вскрикивает он, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дина, — Продолжай! Пожалуйста, — они даже еще толком не начали, а Сэм уже умоляет. Он бы непременно смутился, если бы не был так заведен.

Дин улыбается и возвращается к своему занятию, облизывая еще раз, и еще. И, когда Сэм думает, что лучше быть просто не может, он чувствует, как Дин засовывает свой язык внутрь, и Сэм закрывает глаза от наслаждения.

Язык его брата ввинчивается вглубь, то появляясь, то исчезая в теле Сэма, до тех пор, как бедра Сэма не начинают двигаться сами по себе, пытаясь насадиться еще глубже. Тогда Дин добавляет палец к языку, и Сэм просто пропадает.

— Дин, ты должен остановиться! — и это, вероятно, она из самых болезненных вещей, что Сэму приходилось говорить.  
— Прости, Сэмми, я думал, тебе понравилось, — виновато произносит Дин.  
— Понравилось, просто… Мне нужно больше. Пожалуйста, Дин, мне нужно больше.

Он переворачивается, ложась на спину, наконец получая возможность смотреть на лицо своего брата. Губы того припухли, зрачки расширились и потемнели от возбуждения. Он выглядит, словно животное.

— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает Сэм, догадываясь, как, должно быть, выглядит он сам.  
— Черт, Сэмми, — Дин снова целует его и поднимается, начиная неистово срывать с себя одежду.

Это первый раз, когда Сэм видит Дина голым с тех пор, как они начали их «новые» отношения, и если до этого он думал, что его брат красивый, то это ничто по сравнению с открывшеюся ему картиной.

— Ты великолепен.

Дин смеется, прежде чем снова забраться на постель. Его пальцы зарываются в волосы Сэма, играя с ними.

— Должно быть, это у меня в генах.

Это заставляет Сэма тоже рассмеяться, но он быстро прерывается, стоит только Дину вернуться к поцелуям, а рукам потянуться к его бедрам.

После этого все стало происходить слишком быстро, чтобы успеть как следует запомнить. Вот Дин целует его, и вот уже его рот на соске Сэма, он вбирает его между своих губ, сулящих грех, заставляя Сэма выгибать спину.

Одной рукой Дин тянется к бутылочке со смазкой, стоящей на полу, и Сэм задается вопросом, когда она успела там появиться. Не то, чтобы это было важно. Он чувствует смазанные пальцы напротив своей задницы, и один из них проскальзывает ему внутрь без малейшего сопротивления.

— Если будет слишком много, я остановлюсь, ладно?  
— Пожалуйста, — стонет Сэм, насаживаясь на палец Дина. Один палец сменяется двумя, и, после небольшого сопротивления, тремя.

Сэм, словно чертов безумец. Он продолжает трахать себя рукой Дина, стараясь заполучить его пальцы как можно глубже в себя. И, когда Дин слегка изменяет положение пальцев, Сэм, он мог поклясться, видит звезды.

— Готов для большего?  
— Да! — вскрикивает Сэм, уже думая о том, как хорошо член Дина будет чувствоваться внутри него. Не то, чтобы он не знал — у них уже был секс. Но ничего подобного этому. Это было так интенсивно и так хорошо, но теперь прибавилось знание, что Дин правда любит его, что останется с ним, несмотря ни на что. Добавьте к этому гормоны от беременности, и Сэм буквально был готов умереть.

Он чувствует головку члена Дина, прижавшуюся к его входу, и ему требуется собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, чтобы не податься назад и не насадиться самому.

Дин входит медленно, так медленно, будто думает, что если приложит чуть больше усилий, Сэм моментально сломается. Это мило, и Сэм ценит это, но это не то, в чем он нуждается прямо сейчас.

Один краткий миг, и вот уже весь Динов член целиком внутри Сэма. Они оба замирают, соприкасаясь лбами и тяжело дыша.

— Черт, ты так охрененно ощущаешься, — шепчет Дин, целуя Сэма.  
— Я чувствую себя таким заполненным, Ди, — Дин целует его шею теперь, буквально облизывая каждый дюйм его кожи, и Сэм бессвязно бормочет в отчаянии, — Двигайся, Дин. Пожалуйста, двигайся.

Дин начинает делать, как сказал Сэм, сначала медленно, но потихоньку набирая скорость — они оба так долго ждали этого. Его ритм выравнивается, и Дин меняет угол так, чтобы теперь при каждом ударе попадать точно в простату Сэма.

Сэм продолжает выкрикивать что-то, и даже, с большой вероятностью, просит о чем-то, но его это не заботит. Это так хорошо, так сильно, и его член беспрестанно течет смазкой, зажатый между их тел, но трения недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Дин, должно быть, понимает это, потому как убирает одну руку с бедер Сэма и окружает ею Сэмов член.

— Хочешь кончить, Сэмми?

Сэм кивает, не способный сказать что-либо вслух. Не тогда, когда губы Дина прижаты к его, а Динов член скользит прямо по простате.

Дин начинает поглаживать его в том же ритме, с каким трахает, Сэм откидывает голову и выкрикивает имя брата, прежде чем кончить, пачкая Дину руку и их тела. Дин продолжает трахать его после оргазма, и Сэм чувствует, как непроизвольно сжимает собою Дина. Тот тоже кричит его имя и выплескивается внутрь Сэма.

Дин откатывается в сторону, не желая причинить вред ребенку, лежа сверху Сэма.  
— Черт, — говорит Сэм, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Ага, — Дин смеется и притягивает Сэма в объятия, — Это было очешуенно!  
— Идеально.

На мгновенье воцаряется тишина, и они просто лежат, лениво обмениваясь поцелуями, но потом Дин убирает тот беспорядок, что они учинили, и накрывает их одеялом.

Они лежат, обернувшись один вокруг другого. Сэм — маленькая ложечка (1), и Дин обнимает его, одной рукой лаская живот, а второй держит голову Сэма.

— Сэмми?  
— Хмм, — отвечает Сэм, уже готовый провалиться в сон. Он чувствует, что брат едва сдерживает смех, прижимаясь губами к его голове.  
— Как думаешь, теперь ты залетел?

Дин взрывается хохотом, когда Сэм швыряет подушку ему в лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) маленькая ложечка [little spoon] - это когда двое лежат обнявшись, и один обнимает (большая ложечка), а второго обнимают (маленькая ложечка). Вот вам даже гейская картинка обнимашек "ложечками": https://banana.by/uploads/posts/2011-07/1309888820_1.jpg


	16. Глава 16

— Как вы видите, окна имеют двойной стеклопакет, что действительно очень важно.

Леди все продолжает и продолжает говорить, но Сэм перестал слушать уже очень давно. Они осматривают дом в Сан-Франциско, и, даже если дом прекрасный, он знает, что они не могут позволить себе его. Здесь добропорядочные соседи, цветы вдоль улицы и дети, играющие на подъездных дорожках. Сэм видел, каким взглядом окинула его риэлтор, когда они только пришли, как она косилась на его огромный-огромный живот.

Он шестнадцатилетний беременный пацан, да и Дин все еще недостаточно взрослый. Это была тупая идея, они не смогут заботиться о ребенке, не смогут купить дом, не смогут ничего. Он не знает даже, как сменить подгузник, а ребенок родится уже через меньше, чем четыре месяца.

И, как будто всего этого недостаточно, его живот горит, а ноги словно столбы.

— Дин, что мы вообще здесь делаем? — шипит брату Сэм, стоит им остаться одним, — Мы не можем позволить себе этого. Мы попусту теряем время! Прошли уже недели, а мы только и делали, что смотрели на дорогущие дома.  
— Да, и что с того? Будем растить нашего ребенка в мотельном номере?  
— Нет, но мы должны найти что-то, что соответствовало бы нашему бюджету.  
— Места, соответствующие нашему бюджету, это не те места, в которых мы хотели бы растить нашего ребенка.  
— У нас нет выбора! — кричит Сэм, всплескивая руками, — У нас нет гребаного выбора. Мы и так уже отстаем. Мы уже должны планировать детскую, мы пропустили встречу с доктором, я не зарегистрирован в школе, а у тебя нет работы! И все, что мы делаем, это осматриваем дома, которые не можем купить?

Дин стискивает челюсти, его глаза полны злости и, наверное, боли — Сэм не берется утверждать, он слишком зол, чтобы обращать внимание на чувства Дина.

— Джентльмены? Проблема?  
— Нет, — отвечают они, даже не глядя на нее. Леди — Миранда или как-то так — неловко улыбается, прежде чем покинуть комнату.  
— Я стараюсь делать правильные вещи, Сэм.  
— Да? Хорошо, а я пытаюсь быть реалистом. Мы ни черта не знаем о том, что делаем, и у нас нет плана.  
— У нас есть план! Наш план — это обеспечить нашему ребенку хорошую жизнь. Чтобы у тебя была хорошая жизнь!  
— Как у нас может быть хорошая жизнь, если у нас нет даже дома?!  
— Ты не думаешь, что я пытаюсь? — спрашивает Дин, поднимаясь со стула. Сэм хотел бы встать, но он не может сделать это прямо сейчас, — Я надрывал жопу на разных дерьмовых работах, чтобы мы могли позволить себе что-нибудь. Я заботился о тебе, даже когда не знал, что это мой ребенок. Ты ведешь себя, как будто мне насрать, тогда как это единственное, о чем я могу думать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты и малыш жили дерьмовой жизнью, но это чертовски сложно, Сэм! Я тоже не знаю, что нам делать!

Пять месяцев назад Сэм бы, вероятно, накричал в ответ, или искал бы решение, что угодно, но не заплакал бы, как это случилось сейчас.

Дин подскакивает к нему в одно мгновение, притягивая его в свои руки и укачивая, словно малыша. Почему он такой? Будто бы его тело и мозг больше не подчиняются ему.

— Тише, Сэмми. Все будет в порядке, я обещаю. С нами все будет в порядке.  
— Я ужасен, — Сэм вытирает нос о рубашку Дина, — Прости, ты удивительный, а я так груб с тобой.  
— Хэй, нет, ты не такой, — Дин берет его голову в свои руки, вытирая слезы, — Это нормально. И ты прав, нам нужно поторопиться. Но я… Я просто хочу всего лучшего для вас двоих.

Сэм ближе прислоняется к Дину, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь теплом кожи его брата. Он перестал плакать, но он чувствует себя настолько истощенным, что не может сконцентрироваться на словах Дина.

— Мы можем вернуться в отель? Я устал, — шепчет он, обнимая брата.  
— Конечно, Сэмми.

Сэм настолько устал, что даже не замечает, ни как Дин отводит его к машине, ни как они приезжают в отель. Дин даже раздевает его, прежде чем уложить в постель и уютно устроить среди одеял.

Ему тепло и комфортно, и последняя вещь, которую фиксирует его засыпающий мозг — это Дин, перебирающий ему волосы и говорящий о записи на прием к доктору.

Он просыпается тремя часами позже, все еще вымотанный, но же чувствующий себя получше. Сперва он идет в ванную и плещет там себе в лицо водой, прежде чем поднять взгляд на зеркало. У него пара новых прыщей на лице, и он не знает, это из-за беременности или из-за пубертатного периода.

Теперь он может поразмыслить спокойно, и ему стыдно из-за того, как он отреагировал ранее. Дин старается изо всех сил, Сэм знает это, и, если уж быть полностью честным с собою, Дин проделывает действительно отличную работу. Массажирует ли он ему ноги, обувает ли он Сэма, смотрит ли с ним нудные документальные фильмы — Дин делает все это без малейшей жалобы. Дин даже находит деньги на настоящие отели, чтобы Сэм мог расслабляться с комфортом. Также, сейчас все равно каникулы, так что он не пропускает никакие уроки.

Дин, должно быть, сейчас чувствует такое давление на себе, а Сэм даже не поинтересовался, как он себя чувствует, или как справляется со всем.

Он выныривает из своих мыслей, когда в комнату входит Дин.

— Привет, — говорит Сэм, неловко переминаясь у двери ванной комнаты.  
— Привет, ты чувствуешь себя лучше?  
— Ага, спасибо.

Дин улыбается, прежде чем подойти и сгрести Сэма в объятия. Сэм вздыхает от облегчения, только теперь осознавая, насколько беспокоился, что Дин разозлится на него. В его защиту, Дина не было в комнате, когда Сэм проснулся, что ему было думать?

— У нас прием у врача завтра утром, — говорит Дин, доставая Сэмову куртку из шкафа.  
— Отлично, — отвечает Сэм, начиная снимать штаны. По всей видимости, они куда-то идут.  
— У меня есть сюрприз для тебя.

Сэм хочет спросить какой, но не хочет разрушить интригу, так что он молча следует за Дином в машину и продолжает молчать даже после того, как они трогаются с места.

Дин выглядит немного тревожным, время от времени улыбаясь Сэму. Вероятно, эти улыбки предполагались как обнадеживающие, но что-то это совсем не работает.

— Так… Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Дин по прошествии некоторого времени.  
— Хорошо. Малыш продолжает пинаться.

Дин улыбается шире, позволяя своей руке скользнуть на колено Сэму.

— Правда? Блин, мне кажется, будто мы узнали об этом только вчера.  
— О, я чувствую, что прошли уже месяцы, поверь мне.

Они смеются, и Сэм наконец может полностью расслабиться. Он роняет голову Дину на плечо и наслаждается поездкой.

Через полтора часа машина останавливается перед домом. Это не огромный дом, но он довольно приличного размера. Они в пригороде, минутах в пятнадцати езды от самого города.

— Пойдем, — говорит Дин, открывая Сэму дверь.

Им нужен ключ, чтобы попасть в дом, и Сэм хмурится, когда Дин достает его из своего кармана.

— Мы просто посмотрим, — оправдывается Дин, поймав взгляд Сэма.

Вокруг дома запущенный сад с качелями и засохшими цветами. Гостиная выглядит немного грустно, в ней стоит один только диван. На лестничных ступенях дыры, и когда Сэм смотрит на Дина круглыми глазами, его брат неловко смеется. Ванная комната не многим лучше, она не сильно отличается от всего остального дома. Кухня и вовсе не оборудована, но зато наверху три большие спальни.

— Ну так, эм, если добавить немного воображения, можно представить, как все будет. Типа, эта комната будет нашей. Со шкафом, огромной кроватью, ну, и другими всякими вещами, — Дин ходит по комнате, жестикулируя, — Следующая комната будет детской для нашего ребенка. Не знаю насчет цвета, но у нас есть еще время подумать. Разобраться с кухней — это тоже быстро, а вот с ванной это будет немного труднее, но ничего невыполнимого. Не думаю, что мы потратим очень уж много денег на восстановление, — он поворачивается к Сэму, прикусывая губу, — Ну, что ты думаешь?  
— Это отлично. Я имею в виду, при большой доле воображения это отлично.  
— Так, ты хотел бы жить здесь?

Сэм задумывается об этом на мгновение. Это не тот большой белый дом, о котором они мечтали, но это и не дерьмовая комната в мотеле, от которых они бегут. Это не идеально, но он может представить себя здесь, с Дином и их ребенком.

— Да, мне нравится это.  
— Отлично, — Дин длинно выдыхает, окружая талию Сэма своими руками, — Потому что я уже купил его.

Сэм замирает, удивленный, не зная, как реагировать. Но, когда он видит сияние в глазах Дина, он оглядывает комнату еще раз и тоже улыбается. Это похоже на начало.


	17. Глава 17

— Мистер Винчестер и Мистер…  
— Кэмпбелл, — говорит Дин, садясь на стул рядом с Сэмом.  
— Отлично, я доктор Шмидт, и я буду наблюдать вас с сегодняшнего дня и до самых родов.

Доктор Шмидт намного старше, чем их предыдущий врач, который уже был слишком стар, если вы спросите Сэма. У доктора совсем нет волос, глаза прячутся за толстыми стеклами, и он противно сопит.

— Так, Сэм, я вижу, ты на двадцать второй неделе, верно?  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает Сэм, нервозность слышна в его голосе.  
— О, не зови меня «сэр», это заставляет меня чувствовать себя старым, — улыбается доктор, подмигивая Сэму, — Можешь звать меня Аланом.

Сэм улыбается в ответ, начиная нервничать меньше. Дин кладет свою руку ему на колено, молчаливо предлагая поддержку.

— Давайте начнем, не так ли?

Сэм переодевается в короткую больничную распашонку и старается прикрыться как может, прежде чем скользнуть на смотровой стол. Это глупо на самом деле, потому что скоро этот же мужчина будет у него между ног, но он не может не прикрываться.

— Беременность протекает хорошо? Никаких слишком сильных болей, трудностей с дыханием?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Сэм. Единственный раз, когда у него было затруднено дыхание, это когда он ходил целый день, но здесь не о чем бить тревогу.  
— У него… Эм… У него постоянно меняется настроение? Я думаю… — говорит Дин, не глядя на Сэма, — Я знаю, что это нормально, но это пугает меня. В одну секунду он готов убить меня, а через мгновение плачет, словно маленький.  
— Хэй, — Сэм шлепает Дина рукой, и его брат пожимает плечами, словно не сделал ничего неправильного.

Док смеется, заканчивая осмотр, и придвигается ближе к ультразвуковому аппарату.

— Что ж, готовьтесь, молодой человек, такого будет много в следующие месяцы. Сэм не только беременный, он еще и подросток, логично, что его гормоны сходят с ума. Но если сократить стрессовые ситуации, то ситуация может слегка улучшиться.  
— Значит, не о чем беспокоиться?  
— Нет, беспокоиться не о чем.

Дин выдыхает и улыбается как идиот, целуя Сэма в лоб. Сэм разрывается между тем, чтобы надуться, потому что Дину понадобилось спрашивать насчет его настроений, и улыбкой, потому что это на самом деле мило, насколько сильно Дин переживает за него.

У не так много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, потому что доктор уже наносит гель ему на живот. Он начинает обследование, водя прибором Сэму по животу до тех пор, пока не находит, что ему нужно. Сэм затаивает дыхание, опасаясь, что что-то может быть не так. Что, если с ребенком какие-нибудь проблемы? Что, если проблемы с ним самим? Он может чувствовать, как ребенок двигается, но этого недостаточно, чтобы знать, что все в порядке.

— Так, ну что за прелестный малыш у нас здесь. Такой крупненький, — Сэм облегченно выдыхает и слышит, как Дин делает то же самое, — Хотите узнать пол?  
— Нет! — отвечает Дин вперед него. Сэм хмурится. Дома они обсуждали это, и оба согласились, что хотят знать пол малыша.  
— В смысле, не могли бы вы написать это на бумажке?  
— Конечно.  
— Что? — спрашивает Сэм, все еще в замешательстве.  
— У меня есть идея, — отвечает Дин, целуя его в губы, — Доверься мне.

Сэм кивает и наблюдает за тем, как док пишет что-то на бумаге и отдает Дину. Даже удивительно как сильно повлияет на их жизни этот клочок бумаги.

На самом деле им не так важно кто это будет — мальчик или девочка. Они оба будут счастливы пока их ребенок будет здоров. Дин продолжал повторять, что это должен быть мальчик, потому что он «чувствует это», чтобы это не значило.

Как только прием окончен, они прощаются с доктором и садятся в Импалу. Они провели прошлую ночь в своем новом доме, лежа среди подушек, что Дин бросил на пол, и отмечали, занимаясь сексом прямо там. На самом деле проводить всю ночь на полу не очень-то удобно, когда ваш живот так же велик как у Сэма, поэтому сегодня им нужно купить кровать.

— Ты голоден?  
— Да, вроде того, — отвечает Сэм, потирая живот.  
— Я видел закусочную недалеко отсюда, как насчет нее?  
— Боже, да. Я так сильно хочу бургер, — даже просто упоминание о нем заставляет его рот наполняться слюной.  
— Ты? Сэм Винчестер? Мой младший брат? Ты хочешь бургер? А что случилось со всей этой «мы едим только здоровую еду» фигней?  
— Ну, по-видимому, малыш унаследовал твои вкусовые пристрастия, потому что я реально, реально хочу бургер.  
— Если у меня и были какие сомнения насчет отцовства, они исчезли прямо сейчас!

Сэм слегка толкает Дина, но тот только смеется до тех пор, пока он тоже не начинает улыбаться. Глупый брат.

Когда они появляются в закусочной, Сэм изо всех сил старается не обращать внимание на взгляды, обращенные на него. Ему нужно привыкнуть к этому, потому что скоро он вернется в школу, где все будут смотреть и осуждать его днями напролет.

Он может смириться со взглядами и осуждением, но он боится, что кто-нибудь сможет навредить ему в физическом смысле. Люди порой безумны, он знает это лучше многих, и он не хочет рисковать жизнью их ребенка.

— Ну что, бургер? — спрашивает Дин, садясь перед ним.  
— Ага, с картошкой-фри. С тонной картошки.  
— Сэмми, я уже боюсь, что ты скоро не влезешь в Детку.  
— Ты задница! — закатывает глаза он и открывает перед собой меню, чтобы не видеть Дина.

Он чувствует, как ступня Дина скользит между его ног, а затем она поднимается и трется о него под коленями. Блять, он грязно играет, и Дин прекрасно это знает. С их первого раза Сэма куда проще завести, и это и от его гормонов, и от того, что Сэм знает насколько хорош Дин в постели.

— Прекрати, — говорит он, стараясь не выдать насколько сильно это влияет на него.  
— Почему, Сэмми? Тебе не нравится?  
— Ди-и-ин, — скулит Сэм с самыми щенячьими глазками.  
— Отлично. Я остановлюсь, если ты меня поцелуешь. Как звучит?  
— Замечательно, — Сэм пытается звучать раздраженно, но, как только его губы встречаются с губами Дина, он не может больше скрывать улыбку. Язык Дина скользит по его губам, и он открывает их, впуская Дина, чтобы тот мог правильно поцеловать его.  
— Эм… Вы готовы заказать?

Они моментально отлипают друг от друга, и Сэм не знает кто покраснел больше — они или несчастная официантка.

— Да, извините, — говорит Дин, бросая на меню последний взгляд, — Значит, два бургера. И побольше картошки, пожалуйста.

Она улыбается и сбегает от их столика, что заставляет Дина рассмеяться.

Остаток обеда проходит без проблем, и вот они уже готовы продолжать выполнять вещи из их списка дел. Во-первых Дину нужно найти новую работу, затем им нужно начать восстановление дома. Дин до сих пор отказывается говорить сколько именно он потратил на покупку жилья, но Сэм не сильно настаивает, зная, что это может оказаться нежелательным стрессом для него.

— Я закажу десерт.  
— Не уверен, что хочу, — говорит Сэм, его рука опускается на живот. Им реально нужно купить ему новых вещей.  
— Да ладно, ты хочешь. Один на двоих.  
— Ты поделишься своим пирогом?  
— Ну, может и да, — улыбается Дин перед тем как уйти.

Сэм не говорит о том, что официантка должна вскоре снова подойти к их столу, Дин выглядит уж очень обрадованным, уходя к прилавку.

Дин возвращается с куском пирога, но Сэм не может определить, что у него за начинка.

— С чем ты взял? — спрашивает он, когда Дин садится обратно на свое место напротив него.  
— Хорошо… В том-то и штука. Он либо клубничный, либо вишневый… — Дин выглядит напряженным, его руки хаотично метаются от его лица к волосам.  
— Ла-адно..?  
— Если он с клубникой, тогда у нас мальчик, если с вишней — девочка.

Сердце Сэма пропускает удар и в глазах моментально появляются слезы. Это самая милая вещь, которую Дин делал, а, Бог знает, он совершал много милых поступков в последнее время.  
— Ты собираешься расплакаться?  
— Нет, — отвечает Сэм дрожащим голосом, — Просто заткнись… Давай… Давай уже есть.  
— Ага.

Они оба глядят на пирог какое-то время, так долго, как ни на один пирог до этого, но потом Дин наконец берет вилку.

— Мы должны закрыть глаза. Чтобы это осталось сюрпризом.  
— Как мы должны есть, если глаза будут закрыты?  
— О, да ладно тебе, это не сложно. Давай попробуем? Пожалуйста?

Сэм кивает и берет свою вилку в руку. Он закрывает глаза, отламывает кусочек и направляет вилку ко рту.

Вероятно они выглядят действительно глупо, поедая пирог с закрытыми глазами, но Сэму плевать. Его сердце стучит так сильно, что, наверное, даже Дин может слышать его, и он может думать только о вкусе пирога во рту.

Он кладет его в рот и мгновенно распознает вкус.

Он открывает глаза, и Дин смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Клубничный, — шепчет он, улыбаясь Дину в ответ.


	18. Глава 18

— Нет. Никоим образом! — говорит Дин, его лицо кривится в отвращении.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что, Сэмми, мы не назовем нашего малыша Альбертом. Ты хочешь, чтобы его ненавидели в школе?  
— Ну не знаю, мне нравится это имя, — Сэм потирает свой огромный живот и чувствует взгляд Дина на нем.  
— Не Альберт, — повторяет Дин, но его голос звучит мягче на этот раз, — Знаешь, какое имя нравится мне?  
— Даже не говори.  
— Да ладно тебе, Сэмми, ты знаешь…  
— Я уже сказал нет, и я повторю это снова.  
— Зеппелин! — гордо произносит Дин, врубая радио.  
— Ага, потому что Зеппелин намного лучше, чем Альберт, — закатывает глаза Сэм.  
— Я думаю, что да.

Дин начинает петь «Лестницу в небо» до тех пор, пока его голос не становится громче музыки, и тогда Сэм не может не улыбнуться тоже. Дин выглядит таким счастливым, таким свободным, даже больше, чем раньше. Если честно, прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как Дин был по-настоящему счастлив. Прежде чем он забеременел, Дин все больше и больше отдалялся от него. Не только от него, но и от их отца тоже. Сэм на самом деле не сильно обращал внимание на это, пойманный собственными проблемами, но теперь он ясно видит перемены.

Может это эгоистично, но знание о том, что он — одна из причин, из-за которой Дин счастлив, заставляет сердце Сэма парить.

— У нас все еще есть сколько, около трех месяцев, чтобы решить?  
— Да, но я хочу выбрать уже сейчас. Если что-нибудь случится, ты останешься ответственным за выбор имени. А я не хочу, чтобы моего сына звали Зеппелин.

Дин хмурится и смотрит на Сэма с обеспокоенным выражением лица. Сэм закусывает губу, прекрасно зная, что он разрушил настроение момента.

С начала шестого месяца его беременности у него стали появляться кошмары, и они становились все более пугающими с каждой ночью. Поначалу это была его мама, сгорающая заживо на потолке, потом отец, съеденный вервольфом. Когда ему приснился умирающий Дин, он проснулся, крича так громко, что его горло болело потом еще несколько дней. После этого сны были только про то, как умирают они с малышом. Даже с успокающими заверениями Дина Сэм не мог выкинуть это из головы.

— Сэмми, док сказал, что это нормально — иметь кошмары, — говорит Дин, кладя свою руку на руку брата.  
— Я знаю, это просто… Это страшно, понимаешь?  
— Я понимаю. Но тебе не нужно бояться. Я обещаю, все в порядке. Малыш в порядке, ты в порядке, я в порядке. Так что все нормально, ладно?  
— Ладно, — Сэм пытается звучать убежденно, но терпит неудачу. Он роняет голову на плечо своему брату, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от него.  
— К тому же, Зеппелин Винчестер? Это нечто охуительное.

Сэм громко смеется, и Дин ярко улыбается, смотря на него. Может Дин и прав на счет кошмаров, но Сэм не позволит выбирать ему имя для их ребенка.

Ну вот мы и приехали, — говорит Дин, останавливая машину.

Сэм смотрит на здание, и узел в его животе становится больше.

Это его первый день в школе, и он менее, чем не в восторге от этого. Быть новеньким — это и так довольно сложно, но быть новеньким и беременным? Ага, не то, чего бы ему хотелось. Сэм не уверен даже, что сможет закончить этот год. Сейчас январь, а ребенок должен родиться в апреле. Он уже постоянно уставший, и к этому добавляются все те разы, что ему нужно сходить в туалет, или у него болят ноги, и так далее, и так далее.

— Я не уверен, что хочу сделать это, — он смотрит на Дина широко раскрытыми глазами, паника берет над ним верх, — Я не могу, Дин. Это было глупо. Я не могу. Поехали домой.  
— Сэм. Хэй, приятель, это школа. Ты любишь школу! Мы говорили с директором, помнишь? И он сказал, что ты можешь покинуть класс, если тебе нехорошо и все такое. Все хорошо. С тобой будет все хорошо.  
— А что, если не будет? В смысле, я все равно не смогу закончить этот год.  
— Черт возьми, конечно ты закончишь этот год, — хмурится Дин, — Родишь ребенка, а на следующий день уже сможешь вернуться в школу.  
— Конечно, — закатывает глаза Сэм, смотря на большое строение.

Он должен был выбрать онлайн-уроки. Это было бы намного умнее. Почему он никогда не слушает Дина?

— Сэм, моя смена начинается через десять минут, мне надо ехать.  
— Я смогу сделать это.  
— Да, ты сможешь, — усмехается Дин, стискивая Сэму руку.

Дин целует его медленно, до тех пор, пока Сэм полностью не забывает, где находится, и только тогда отпускает его.

— Напиши мне.  
— Ты тоже, — говорит Сэм, выбираясь из машины.

Они наконец-то купили Сэму новую одежду, наиболее нейтральную из возможных, и Сэм удостоверился, что сначала всю ее надевал на себя Дин. Может это и глупо, и Сэм должен этого стыдиться, но запах Дина на одежде, хоть даже едва уловимый, успокаивает его.

— Привет! — говорит кто-то позади него.

Сэм моментально застывает, морально готовясь столкнуться с какими-нибудь козлами.

— Я Джонатан, — говорит мальчик, улыбаясь и протягивая Сэму руку.

Парень выше него, с черными волосами и в очках. Он выглядит дружелюбно, но Сэм знает, что нельзя судить о людях по их виду.

— Привет, я Сэм.  
— Да, директор говорил нам о тебе, — Джонатан снова улыбается, его взгляд опускается прямо на живот Сэма. Сэм инстинктивно закрывает его руками, — Ты не один такой.  
— Что? — хмурится Сэм, его сердцебиение учащается. Ему не нравится этот парень.  
— Беременный, я имею в виду. Есть еще Паула, она вроде на пятом месяце. На самом деле здесь нет никому до нее никакого дела. Пока ты счастлив, это не наше дело.  
— Ага, конечно, а еще здесь из задниц у всех торчит радуга, да?

На мгновение Джонатан выглядит оскорбленным, но не делает ничего, только улыбается ему. Сэм мгновенно чувствует вину. Очевидно, парень просто пытался быть с ним милым, но в последнее время Сэм ожидает, что любой может оказаться монстром. Даже Дин.

— Мне жаль… Я… Прости…  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Джонатан, — Плохой опыт?  
Сэм кивает.  
— Ну, в этой школе у тебя не будет никаких проблем. Тут не идеально, до этого далеко, но здесь существует довольно строгая политика касательно травли.  
— И это работает?  
— Да, вполне, — отвечает Джонатан, его глаза светятся гордостью, — Я могу показать тебе все вокруг, если ты не против.  
— Да, пойдем.

Может быть, эта школа не была такой уж плохой идеей.


	19. Глава 19

— Дин? — зовет Сэм, включая прикроватный свет. Он смотрит рядом с собой, только чтобы обнаружить, что сторона Дина снова пуста.

Он вздыхает, осторожно выбираясь из кровати. Теперь он уже на седьмом месяце беременности, и он довольно уверен, что не сможет ходить, если его живот продолжит увеличиваться.

Сначала он заходит в ванну, прежде чем идти по дому в поисках брата. Дин проводит дни, надрывая задницу на работе, а потом делает то же дома. Он хочет, чтобы все было идеально для малыша, даже если это означает, что не будет высыпаться и не уделять Сэму времени.

Последняя часть — неправда, и Сэм знает это. Дин делает все для него — для них -, но все, что он видит, то, что Дин не уделяет ему внимания. Недостаточно, по крайней мере.

— Дин, — вздыхает Сэм, наконец найдя того на кухне, работающего над духовкой, — Дин, уже поздно, почему ты не спишь?  
— Подумал, что смогу починить это сейчас. Это опасно для тебя.  
— Я не готовлю, — говорит Сэм, садясь на стул, — А даже если бы и говорил, то я знаю, как быть осторожным.  
— Да, но я не хочу рисковать. Все равно я уже сделал, — Дин смотрит на свою работу с гордой улыбкой на лице.  
— Теперь мы можем пойти спать?  
— Я хотел покрасить детскую сегодня.  
— Это может подождать! — говорит Сэм, злость поднимается в нем, — Я хочу спать, Дин.  
— Иди спи, я буду тихо.  
— Нет! Я хочу пойти спать вместе с тобой!  
— Сэм, мне нужно сделать это-  
— Нет, тебе не нужно. Не сегодня. С домом все в порядке, ясно? Детская не должна быть доделана прямо сейчас. У нас осталось еще два месяца, и, я уверен, малыш не будет против, если она не будет докрашена.  
— Я не устал, Сэм. Просто иди спать, ладно? — говорит Дин, беря ведерко с краской.  
— У нас… У нас проблемы с деньгами? Я так и не знаю, сколько ты заплатил за дом, и ты продолжаешь работать так усердно. У нас проблемы и ты отказываешься рассказывать мне? Или… Или я — проблема?  
— Что? Нет, Сэмми, ты не проблема! — Дин выпускает ведерко из рук и садится рядом с Сэмом, беря его руки в свои, — Нет, у нас нет проблем с деньгами. В смысле, мы не богаты, но у нас все хорошо.  
— Откуда взялись деньги?  
— Я накопил их некоторое время назад.

Сэм прикусывает губу, слова Дина эхом отражаются у него внутри.

— Ты хотел уехать? Тогда, когда мы еще были с папой?  
— Это было для тебя.  
— Для меня?  
— На твою учебу, — признает Дин, — Я знаю, что ты хотел пойти в колледж, Сэмми. Черт, ты, вероятно, и сейчас все еще хочешь. Так что я начал копить уже некоторое время назад. И, ладно, я возможно взял чуть-чуть денег у отца прежде чем мы сбежали, — он засмеялся, почесывая голову.  
— Но я не говорил тебе об этом.  
— Тебе и не нужно было. В смысле, ты сбежал от нас, когда тебе было сколько, двенадцать? Это был только вопрос времени, когда ты оставил бы нас навсегда.

Сэм слышал грусть в голосе Дина, и в его животе что-то перевернулось, когда он осознал, как, должно быть, чувствовал себя Дин, когда знал, что его собственный брат хочет убежать от него.

— Это не было… Это не было так. Мне не нравится охотится. Никогда не нравилось. Я хотел пойти в колледж, но это было… Это было в основном затем, чтобы быть подальше от тебя.  
— Что? — лицо Дина теряет краски, и голос становится тише.  
— Нет! Не так! — говорит Сэм, сжимая руки Дина, — Я хотел быть подальше от тебя потому что… Ну, вот почему, — он указывает на свой живот, — Я уже был до смерти в тебя влюблен, и я хотел убежать от тебя, потому что это было лучшим вариантом. Ну, или я так думал.

Дин выдыхает и улыбается.

— Ты напугал меня до усрачки.  
— Прости. Но Дин… Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так сильно надрываешься на работе. Ты мне нужен, но ты… Ты не здесь.  
— Это не правда, — Дин хмурится, — Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально.  
— Не будет идеально. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь, чтобы все было идеально, то это не работает. Не обязательно, чтобы все вокруг было идеально, чтобы мы могли быть счастливы. Ну и что, что покраска еще не закончена? Это ничего не меняет. Я бы предпочел иметь незаконченный дом, полный радости, чем идеальный, где нет ни капли счастья.

Дин смотрит вниз, потирая большим пальцем кожу Сэма. Он знает, что должен проводить больше времени с Сэмом, не должен вставать по ночам, не должен брать столько дополнительных рабочих часов на работе. Он просто не хочет облажаться с чем-нибудь, потому что Сэмми заслуживает всего самого лучшего, и того же заслуживает их малыш. Он не хочет, чтобы им чего-нибудь не хватало, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Он не хочет это говорить, но кошмары Сэма пугают его больше, чем все, когда-либо виденные им, монстры. Он знает, что это просто сны, но они заставляет его задумываться. Если с ним что-то случиться, Сэм и малыш будут одни. Он хочет сделать все, чтобы быть уверенным, что, если его не будет, Сэму не придется беспокоиться о деньгах или обновлении дома.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, — Я… Я постараюсь.  
— Спасибо, — Сэм наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, — Теперь мы можем пойти в постель? И мне надо пописать.  
— Разве ты не писал только что?  
— Заткнись.

Дин смеется и берет Сэма за руку, прежде чем подняться наверх.

После того, как Сэм сходил в туалет, они лежат в постели, обмениваясь поцелуями и улыбками. Завтра воскресенье, поэтому не одному из них не нужно беспокоиться о работе или учебе. Они могут наслаждаться совместным временем, не обращая внимание на время.

— Пни меня один раз, если хочешь желтую комнату, — говорит Дин, его голова прижата к животу Сэма.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не работает таким образом, правда?  
— Ш-ш, Сэмми, у меня серьезный разговор с моим сыном.

Сэм закатывает глаза не может не улыбнуться, пальцами играя с волосами Дина. Он морщится, когда малыш пинает его в ребра, к большой забаве Дина.

— Видишь! Я же говорил, что это сработает.  
— Отлично, — он снова закатывает глаза, но Дин не обращает на него внимание. Вместо этого он отодвигает футболку Сэма в сторону, открывая округлый живот, и кладет сверху палец.  
— Ладно, Малыш, пни один раз, если хочешь блинчики завтра с утра.

Дин нежно постукивает пальцем по животу Сэму, и они видят, как Малыш отвечает.

— Это «да», — говорит Сэм, тоже забавляясь игрой.  
— Окей, следующий вопрос, пни один раз, если мы с твоим папочкой должны заняться сексом.  
— Дин! Нет! — смеется Сэм, отпихивая Дина.  
— Он толкнулся в ответ! — защищается Дин.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он отвечает не серьезно?  
— Мы этого не знаем, Сэмми-бой, — говорит Дин, целуя Сэма в губы, — Ладно, еще один вопрос, Малыш… Должен ли Сэм выйти замуж за меня?

Сердце Сэма пропускает удар, когда Дин смотрит на него, его взгляд наполнен надеждой. Малыш пинается в ответ.


	20. Глава 20

— Дин, мы… Мы не можем пожениться, — говорит Сэм, садясь в постели.  
— Почему нет?  
— Я довольно уверен, что инцест здесь нелегален.  
— А кто сказал, что мы братья?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Никто не знает, что мы братья. Я уже получил поддельное удостоверение личности, так что нам нужно просто пойти в загс и все, мы женаты.  
— Но… Я не знаю, Дин. Что, если они узнают?  
— Они не узнают, — говорит Дин, прежде чем прикусить свою губу, — В любом случае, мне еще подписывать свидетельство о рождении, они могут понять, что то-то не так, тогда.  
— Я не подумал об этом, — признает Сэм.  
— Я подумал. Я… Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились и у нас снова была одна фамилия. Я знаю, это не должно значить так много, но это значит. Если ты не хочешь, я тебя не заставляю, но-  
— Я хочу! — говорит Сэм, — Конечно я хочу!  
— Так что, это «да»?  
— Да! — отвечает Сэм с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Дин берет лицо Сэма в свои руки и сильно-сильно целует его. Сэм с радостью позволяет ему это.

Они продолжают целоваться, пока Дин снимает с Сэма штаны, оставляя того полностью обнаженным. Затем он опускается вниз, чтобы начать сосать его соски, нежно прикусывая. Он резко останавливается, к неудовольствию и непониманию Сэма.

— Какого черта? — спрашивает он, все еще тяжело дыша.  
— Я не… Ко мне в рот что-то попало, — говорит Дин, облизывая губы.  
— Что?  
— Я думаю… Что из тебя что-то течет.

Они оба смотрят на сосок Сэма, и Сэм чувствует, как его лицо краснеет от смущения. Дин из-зо всех сил сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех, но жалко проваливает попытку.

— Это не смешно! — восклицает Сэм, прикрывая грудь.  
— Нет, ты прав, прости, — Дин прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но Сэм видит как блестят его глаза.  
— Дин!  
— Прости, но у тебя из груди течет молоко, — на этот раз он смеется не сдерживаясь, и Сэм швыряет подушку ему в лицо.  
— Это даже не молоко. Это… желтое. Ты думаешь, это нормально?  
— Да, думаю да, — говорит Дин, возвращая подушку на место.  
— Думаешь? Я и вовсе не знал, что у меня должно быть молоко!  
— Не у всех мужчин оно есть. В смысле, более распространено, что его нет.  
— Даже во время беременности я умудрился стать фриком, — шепчет Сэм, подтягивая ноги к груди.

Дин хмурится, и забирается на кровать, беря Сэма в свои руки.

— Хэй, хэй, малыш. Все в порядке. Я клянусь.  
— У тебя ничего не течет из сисек! — голос Сэма дрожит, слезы щиплют глаза.  
— Да, но у тебя нет больших грудей, так что это только на один раз. А даже если и нет, то и что с того? У тебя будет возможность кормить нашего ребенка, я не вижу в этом проблемы.  
— Я не хочу кормить, — говорит Сэм, пряча лицо у Дина на шее, — Это делает меня плохим отцом? Нежелание кормить своего ребенка?  
— Конечно нет, Сэмми.

Дин прижимает Сэма ближе к своей груди, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить брата.

Это больно — видеть, как Сэм плачет и зовет себя фриком. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, все, что видит Дин — это маленький подросток, отказывающийся говорить с ним, бросающийся вещами и хлопающий дверями. Сэм не был обозленным подростком, он был подавленным подростком.

Иногда Дин задумывается, должен ли он был настоять на аборте. Он сам готов иметь ребенка, более чем готов. Но он не уверен, готов ли Сэм. Потому что Сэм, несмотря на то, какой он идеальный и прекрасный, все еще сам ребенок. Он опасается, что отбирает у Сэма жизнь, крадет у него будущее.

Сэм будет любить их сына. Дин знает это. Он уже любит его. Но это не избавляет его от чувства вины или страха. И Дин не хочет, чтобы Сэм ненавидел себя из-за этого.

— Ты будешь прекрасным отцом, Сэм, — говорит он, и это правда. Сэму всегда есть дело до людей, у него самое большое сердце, он будет любить их ребенка больше всего. Может это даже слегка беспокоит Дина, что Сэм будет настолько сильно любить малыша, что забудет о нем.  
— Ты тоже, Дин, — признает Сэм, беря Дина за руку, — Ты лучший, — он придвигается так, что его голова оказывается на груди Дина.  
— Сэмми?  
— Да?  
— Я тебя люблю.

Это первый раз, когда он произносит эти слова, и он чувствует, как Сэм улыбается ему, прежде чем поцеловать его в сосок.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	21. Глава 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Пуристы, которые топят за боттом!Сэма/топ!Дина, ваши чувства могут пострадать. В этой главе присутствует разговор о том, что Винты могут поменяться. Ничего графичного ни в этой, ни в последующих главах.

— Левее, — говорит Сэм, рукой придерживая живот.  
— Сюда?  
— Нет, в другое лево.

Дин корчит недовольное лицо, на что Сэм улыбается ему своей самой милой улыбкой, зная, что его старший брат не может противостоять этому.

Он опять сдвигает рамку — фотографию Дина, их отца, мамы, и его самого. Это фото единственное, не сгоревшее в пожаре, и они решили повесить ее у их сына в комнате.

Подрастая, Сэм всегда желал, чтобы у него было было больше фотографий. И теперь он хочет кучу фото, которые наполняли бы стены их дома. Он хочет дом, полный радости и счастья, и чтобы его ребенок знал, что он любим; что он часть чего-то большего.

Они вместе делают снимки, те, на которых они целуются, смеются и улыбаются, а затем размещают их повсюду. Сэм пообещал сам себе, что после того, как он родит, он снимет пару особенных фото специально для Дина. Он заслужил их после того, как был такой хорошей поддержкой.

— Ладно, думаю, теперь все хорошо, — гордо объявляет Дин, обнимая Сэма со спины.

Это милая комната. Они выбрали светло желтый, и комната выглядит светлой. Дин сам смастерил колыбельку, удостоверяясь, что он поместил на нее так много защитных символов, сколько мог. Весь дом полон символов, ловушек, всего того, что убеждает их в том, что ничего не сможет пробраться в дом — или выбраться из него.

Несколько дней назад Сэм отыскал тот ангельский знак, что был в их комнате, когда они были маленькими, и они поместили его в детскую. К большому удивлению Сэма, Дин провел эту ночь, рассказывая истории об их маме.

— Это прекрасно, — говорит Сэм, кладя свои руки поверх рук Дина. Их обручальные кольца звенят, ударяясь друг о друга, и Сэм не может не посмотреть на два кольца. Это может быть только листом бумаги, но это значит так много для них. Они официально женаты, мужья в горе и в радости.  
— Да, это так, — Дин целует его в голову, потирая его живот, — Теперь ты можешь выбираться оттуда, сынок.

Сэм до сих пор дрожит, когда слышит, как Дин произносит «сын», и его сердце начинает биться в безумном ритме. Он не может дождаться, когда же он сможет увидеть Дина с их ребенком, он уже может представить их вместе.

— Не говори ему этого, ему нужно подождать еще три недели.  
— Уверен, что он не против. Внутри должно быть очень тепло.  
— Хмм… Ага. Ну, я все равно хочу, чтобы он вылез в один прекрасный день. Я даже не могу больше видеть свои ноги, — жалуется Сэм, спускаясь по лестнице.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе массаж? — посмеивается Дин, усаживаясь на диван.  
— Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня, — говорит Сэм, закидывая свои ноги Дину на колени.

Дин корчит лицо в отвращении, но все равно массирует ступни Сэма.

Смешно, насколько домашними они стали, и как быстро это произошло. Они оба выросли и более чем готовы приветствовать их сына.

Сэм не вернется в школу еще несколько месяцев после беременности, но он все еще занимается онлайн, отказываясь полностью исключать учёбу.

— Сколько детей ты хочешь? — спрашивает Дин, сильнее сжимая ступни Сэма.  
— Это единственный ребенок, который когда-либо у нас будет. Я люблю тебя, я люблю его, но я не собираюсь быть беременным еще раз.  
— Ты говоришь это из-за своего геморроя? — Сэм пинает Дина, что только заставляет его смеяться сильнее.  
— Это не смешно, ты, козел, — дуется Сэм, — Это больно!  
— Я знаю, детка, — Дин пытается выглядеть сожалеющим, но жалко проваливает эту попытку и начинает смеяться снова, к большому раздражению Сэма.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя он тоже будет.  
— Это действительно грубо, Сэмми, — Дин прикладывает руки к сердцу, притворяясь обиженным, прежде чем наморщится и наклониться за поцелуем.

Сэм закатывает глаза, но целует его, не имея возможности противостоять.

— А ты? Скольких ты хочешь?  
— Ну, больше, чем одного. Я не хочу, чтобы наш сын был в одиночестве, понимаешь? Все эти года, взрослея в дороге, я просто… Я думаю, что если бы тебя не было бы рядом, я был бы таким… одиноким. Я хочу, чтобы он знал, каково это — знать, что всегда есть кто-то, кто на твоей стороне.  
— Так что, двух детей? — произносит Сэм, стараясь не показать, как слова Дина влияют на него.  
— Ага. Ну, или, может, троих. Или четырёх. Или пятерых.  
— Надеюсь, ты найдешь кого-то, кто выносит всех этих детей.

Дин смеется, притягивая Сэма ближе к себе.

— Я приму то количество детей, которое ты захочешь мне дать. Одного или десятерых. Это не имеет значения.  
— Думаешь… думаешь, мама с папой хотели еще детей? После меня, я имею в виду.

Дин молчит несколько мгновений, медленно потирая руку Сэма. Он всегда говорит о браке их родителей, будто это был брак, полный любви, такой, какой хотели бы все. Но это было не так. Они любили друг друга, они правда любили, но это не означало, что весь он состоял только из радости и счастья. Он помнит, как отец ушел на целые две недели, и то, как сильно они ссорились.

— Не знаю, Сэм. Я так не думаю.  
— Но они не были нами, понимаешь? Никто вообще не является нами. Мы… люди, и любовь между людьми проходит, но мы не можем перестать любить друг друга. Ты всегда будешь моим братом, и я всегда буду твоим.  
— Я любил тебя, даже когда ты еще не родился. Что заставляет тебя думать, что я однажды прекращу любить тебя? — Сэм улыбается, снова целуя Дина, и забирается на него сверху.  
— О, ты не прекратишь. Я не позволю тебе, — говорит он, руками проводя вверх и вниз по торсу Дина.  
— Люблю, когда ты такой властный, Сэмми.

Он кладет свои руки ему на талию, позволяя Сэму слегка подвинуться. Теперь это единственная позиция, которая доступна им для секса, но Дин уверен, что она его любимая. Ему нравится видеть, как Сэм трахает себя его членом, подпрыгивая так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Ему нравится то, как Сэм закрывает глаза, будто он в другом мире сейчас, перед тем, как он сильно кончает, иногда даже без прикосновения к себе.

— Не очень хорошая идея, — говорит Дин, его эрекция покоится под задницей Сэма.  
— Почему?  
— Что, если это навредит малышу?  
— Док сказал, что все в порядке, — стонет Сэм, начиная тереться быстрее.  
— Да, но что, если он ошибся?

Сэм прекращает двигать бёдрами, смотря на него с самым ужасным сучьим лицом.

— Так что, никакого секса остаток месяца? А потом никакого секса несколько месяцев после?  
— Посмотрите-ка на мою маленькую шлюшку.  
Сэм ударяет его.  
— Отлично. Ты меня не хочешь. Тогда я сделаю это самостоятельно.

К удивлению Дина, Сэм выглядит рассерженно, топая вверх по лестнице и бормоча что-то, что Дин не может разобрать.

Он следует за ним, удивляясь, как Сэм превратился из милого и влюбленного в разозленного в одно мгновение ока.

— Сэм? — зовет Дин, входя в комнату, где Сэм сидит на постели, — Что ты делаешь?  
— То, что ты делать не хочешь, — отвечает Сэм, снимая рубашку.  
— Прости за то, что заботился о тебе и малыше, Сэм. И я не думаю, что хорошо злиться на кого-то за то, что он не хочет заниматься сексом.

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но снова закрывает его, прежде чем пристыженно уставиться в пол.

— Прости, — шепчет он, — Я просто… Я знаю, что я теперь… большой, но я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал хотеть меня из-за этого.  
— Да, ты большой, с нашим ребенком внутри, и это прекрасно. Ты все еще ужасно великолепный, — щеки Сэма заливает румянец и он застенчиво улыбается.  
— Нет, я не великолепный.  
— Да, ты такой, — утверждает Дин, садясь на кровать, — Может, мы могли бы сделать что-нибудь другое. Что-то без проникновения.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Сэм, прикусывая губу.  
— Ну, — шепчет Дин, забираясь на Сэма, — Я мог бы отсосать тебе, — Дин целует его в шею, — Я мог бы вылизать тебя, — он кусает сладкое местечко Сэма, — Или, я мог бы прокатиться на тебе.  
— Что?  
— Мы могли бы… поменяться? Если ты хочешь…  
— Серьезно?  
— Я не против, — говорит Дин, будто это ничего не стоит. Это не так, но Сэму не нужно об этом знать.  
— Нет. Я имею в виду, я хотел бы, но я хочу сделать это правильно, как ты сделал это со мной.  
— Ты хочешь быть в задницу пьяным и не помнить ни малейшей детали на утро?  
— Нет! — протестует Сэм, отталкивая Дина, — Я хочу сделать это особенным и полным любви. Я хочу, чтобы ты забыл обо всем.  
— Ты не обязан, — говорит Дин, смущенный.  
— Но я хочу, — Сэм целует его, и, Боже, он стал целоваться лучше.  
— Одной причиной больше, почему наш мальчишка должен вылезти.  
— Ага, — говорит Сэм, закидывая руки за голову.  
— Все еще в настроении для минета? — смеется Дин, прежде чем стащить штаны с Сэма.

Меньше месяца, и их сын будет здесь.


	22. Глава 22

— Дин? — шепчет Сэм, включая свет, — Дин!  
— Что? — просыпается Дин, вытаскивая пистолет из-под подушки, — Чувак, какого хрена?  
— Больно! — жалуется Сэм, его руки обхватывают живот, — Сделай что-нибудь, Дин!  
— Хэй, Сэмми, тише, все в порядке, лады?

Сэму больно, он не перестает стонать и тяжело дышать, не обращая внимание на то, что говорит Дин. Он поднимается, когда Дин говорит ему, и он рад, что прошлым вечером его брат заставил их заснуть на диване, потому что никоим образом он не спустился бы сейчас по лестнице.

Он глубоко вдыхает, одной рукой держась за живот, а второй — за спину, и Дин помогает ему добраться до машины.

— Ты должен держаться, детка, мы почти на месте, — говорит Дин, ведя машину на максимальной скорости.

Они добираются до больницы за десять минут, и Сэм все продолжает стонать от боли и ерзать на сиденье от дискомфорта.

— Эй, у моего мужа схватки! — кричит Дин на беднягу за стойкой ресепшена, который просто смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
— Хорошо, тогда мы должны подготовиться, правда?

Сэму нужно подождать несколько часов, прежде чем ему можно будет сделать эпидуральную анестезию, что означает, что все это время ему будет немыслимо больно. Дину хочется, чтобы он мог взять эту боль на себя, сделать что угодно, лишь бы не видеть брата в таком ужасном состоянии.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Дин по прошествии некоторого времени, заправляя волосы ему за ухо.  
— Болит, но уже лучше.  
— У нас будет малыш! — шепчет Дин, целуя его.  
— Да, — смеется Сэм, и сжимает руку Дина, когда у него начинается новая фаза схваток.

Иногда Дин не может поверить, насколько он удачлив. Он смотрит на Сэма, и боится, что тот может исчезнуть, что, может быть, это все — просто сон, потому что ни в коем случае его жизнь не может быть так хороша. Он помнит, насколько грязным он чувствовал себя, когда думал о Сэме в этом ключе.

Как он хотел убежать от Сэма, максимально далеко, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что не повредит ему.

Но вот они сейчас, в больнице, Сэм мягко улыбается ему, и они в ожидании их сына.

Может это и не та жизнь, которую они планировали, но это лучше, чем что угодно, о чем он мог бы попросить.

Два часа спустя, и ноги Сэма распростерты, между ними доктор, и он просит Сэма тужиться изо всех сил.

— Давай, Сэмми, ты можешь сделать это.  
— Я не могу, Дин, это слишком! — плачет Сэм, уронив голову на кровать.  
— Конечно ты можешь, ты же Винчестер, верно?

Сэм кивает, опять беря Дина за руку, и снова тужится, сильнее и дольше на этот раз.

— Дин, я… что-то не так, что-то не так, я не могу-

Дин собирается возразить, но видит, как лицо Сэма внезапно бледнеет, и как он отпускает его руку, не в состоянии держать ее больше.

— Сэм? Сэм! — кричит Дин, пытаясь добиться ответа от своего брата.  
— Сэр, мне нужно, чтобы вы отошли, — говорит медсестра, кладя свою руку на его.  
— Нет! Я остаюсь с ним! Что происходит? — снова кричит он, отталкивая медсестру.  
— Сэр, если вы не отойдете, мы не сможем спасти его.

Дин застывает от ее слов, глядя на своего младшего брата, который теперь без сознания, и кровь застывает у него в жилах.

Он стоит перед закрытой дверью, его разум совершенно пуст.

Он видел кровь. Слишком много крови. Он знает, что это значит, знает слишком хорошо. Он слышит, как затихает звук кардиомонитора, и как доктора и медсестры бегают по комнате.

Нет. Он не может потерять его. Не может. Боже, это он тот, кто сделал это, это из-за него его брат беременный. Он тот, кто убил его брата.

Им нужно сделать это, им обоим, им нужно быть живыми. Он не может жить без Сэма. Он не может. Не забирайте Сэма, пожалуйста, что угодно, но не его.

Он достает свой телефон из кармана, действуя на автопилоте, и набирает единственный номер, который, он знает, может помочь ему, единственный, в котором он сейчас нуждается.

_— Алло?_

Дин делает глубокий вдох, слова застревают у него в глотке. Произнесенные слова сделают все слишком реальным, а он не хочет этого. Он хочет снова проснуться рядом с Сэмми, хочет делать им блинчики и смотреть глупые документалки Сэма. Он хочет вновь увидеть его ямочки, и то, как загораются его глаза, когда он смеется.

_\- Я… Сэм, с ним проблема. Я не… Они заставили меня покинуть комнату, но там… Боже, там слишком много крови, а он был таким бледным… Он не… он не выживет, я не могу жить без него, я не могу. Пап, я не знаю, что делать. Ты мне нужен, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен._

Дин сползает на пол, безудержно рыдая.


	23. Глава 23

Когда Мэри была беременна Дином, она боялась, что не успеет вовремя добраться до больницы. Её мама родила её в машине, и она была уверена, что-то же самое произойдет с ней.

Но этого не произошло, на самом деле всё было совсем не так. Они провели два дня в больнице, прежде чем Дин наконец показал свое лицо. Доктор не переставал шутить о том, что, он думал, Дин никогда уж не выберется из живота Мэри.

Когда она была беременна Сэмом, она упала в душе, и её отвезли в отделение неотложной помощи. Джон думал, что малыш может не выжить, и, как следствие, Мэри тоже.

Но малыш Сэмми появился, пухленький и плачущий, самый милый из всего, что Джон видел.

Он помнит, как иногда не спал и просто смотрел на своих сыновей, обещая себе, что сохранит их в безопасности, несмотря ни на что.

Стоя здесь, с его старшим сыном, плачущим у него в руках, он задумывается, не из-за него ли это все. Не он ли наложил какое-то проклятие на свою семью. Его отец исчез, затем Мэри, и теперь Сэм, маленький мальчик, которого он целовал на ночь, который всегда просил книжки, пока остальный хотели игрушки, может не выжить.

Худшая вещь, вещь, которую он не может выкинуть из головы, это то, что, может быть, так будет лучше.

Он выяснил правду о той ночи, когда умерла Мэри, год назад, и он продолжает узнавать новые вещи каждый день. Плохие вещи. Демонская кровь, Мальчик-Король ада, Апокалипсис. Слова, которые, как ему хотелось бы, никогда не были бы связаны с его маленьким невинным Сэмми. Он не мог поверить в это поначалу. Как мог кто-то, такой непорочный как Сэм, быть таким монстром?

Когда Дин рассказал ему о них, Джон задумался, не в этом ли дело. Демонская кровь собирается отнять у него не только его младшего сына, но и старшего тоже.

Он пытался предупредить Дина, но в итоге потерял их обоих.

Хотя, вероятно, к лучшему, потому что сейчас он знает — то, что существует между Сэмом и Дином, реально, и, даже если он не согласен с этим, он хочет, чтобы его сыновья были счастливы.

Он встретится с самим Люцифером, если придется.

— Что, если он не выживет? — спрашивает Дин, его голос хриплый от плача. — Он находится там… Боже, он находится там так долго…  
— Прошел только час. Дин мы не знаем, понятно? Я не могу обещать тебе, что все будет в порядке, но они стараются изо всех сил.  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает Дин, прогоняя слёзы, — Спасибо, что пришел, пап.  
— Да, мы расстались не на лучшей ноте, не так ли?  
— Нет, — признает Дин, глядя вниз, — Ты сказал мне, что Сэм — зло, — он смеется, хлюпая носом, и желудок Джона сжимается при мысли, что это он, должно быть, ранил своего сына, — Как я, по-твоему, должен был реагировать?  
— Я не говорил этого, Дин. Я сказал… Слушай, в Сэме что-то есть, я не могу сказать тебе что это, но это может… Может иметь отношение к тому, что убило маму.  
— Ты сказал, что Сэм… ты сказал, что он — зло. Ты сказал… Чёрт, пап, ты сказал, что он — что-то вроде демона! — рявкает Дин, гнев поднимается в нем.  
— Да! Потому что это правда!  
— Он твой сын! Как ты мог сказать такое?  
— Дин, я просто… Слушай, я разбираюсь с этим, понятно? я позабочусь обо всем, — обещает Джон, и в то же время дверь наконец открывается, и выходит доктор. Он покрыт кровью — кровью его сына-  
— Мистер Винчестер?  
— Да? — одновременно отвечают они.  
— Как они? — спрашивает Дин, вставая.  
— Сэм потерял много крови, он… Его тело работало не достаточно быстро, а ребенок довольно крупный, что привело к кровотечению. Его сердце не смогло справиться с этим, и нам пришлось реанимировать его. Сейчас он стабилен.  
— О Боже! — произносит Дин, заключая отца в объятия.  
— Он в порядке, сынок, он в порядке.  
— А ребенок? Как наш малыш? — спрашивает Дин.  
— У вас замечательный здоровый сын, мистер Винчестер. Мы смогли достать его прежде, чем сердце Сэма остановилось.  
— Могу я увидеть его? Пожалуйста.

Доктор кивает, позволяя Дину пройти в палату.

Сердце Дина отчаянно колотится у него в груди. Он все еще не успокоился до конца, и не успокоится, пока не увидит своего брата и своего сына. Своего сына. Он собирается встретиться со своим сыном.

— Хэй, — произносит он, входя в комнату. Сэм на кровати, выглядит слабее, чем когда-либо, но живой, — Выглядишь дерьмово.

Сэм слабо улыбается, и Дин чувствует, как его сердце сжимается от того, каким хрупким Сэм выглядит. Он пытается не показывать этого и улыбается в ответ, идя к кровати Сэма и беря его руки в свои.

— Чёрт, Сэм, ты напугал меня, маленькая сучка!

Сэм смеётся, сжимая ладони Дина.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, — Прости, что напугал.  
— Ты в порядке. Вы оба в порядке. Вот и все, что имеет значение.  
— Где… Где малыш?  
— Прямо здесь, — говорит медсестра с крошечным мальчиком на руках, — Думаю, кто-то хочет встретиться с вами.

Дин помогает Сэму сесть, и медсестра кладет малыша ему в руки.

Он крошечный. Такой крошечный, и Дин не слушает медсестру, которая говорит ему, что малыш идеального размера. Как что-то настолько маленькое быть нормальным?

— Привет, малыш, — говорит Сэм, позволяя ребенку ухватиться за его палец, — Он такой маленький.  
— Он прекрасный, — шепчет Дин, гладя щёку малыша, — Добро пожаловать в этот мир, Джуд Джон Винчестер.


	24. Глава 24

Дин падает на кровать рядом с Сэмом, каждая его мышца болит. Он знал, что иметь ребенка будет нелегким делом, но это? Это чертовски изнурительно.

— Как думаешь, мы можем сдать его назад? — спрашивает он с закрытыми глазами.

За это он получает толчок в плечо от Сэма, и Дин смеется, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы обнять того.  
— Он милый, — говорит Сэм, гладя тыльную часть ладоней Дина.  
— Да, милый.

Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор как они вернулись домой, и у них возникают сложности с приспособлением к новому течению их жизни. Сэм не держал Джуда на руках, ничего не делал, только лежал в кровати, и даже несмотря на то, что все налаживается, Дину все еще больно смотреть на то, как его брат отдалился от их сына. Не то, чтобы он винил его.

— Думаю нам нужно выбраться куда-нибудь завтра, — шепчет Дин, гладя Сэма по волосам, — Только мы вдвоем, понимаешь? Может кино или еще что-нибудь.  
— А как же Джуд?  
— Ну, вот для чего здесь папа, правда?

Это еще одно изменение. С рождения Джуда их папа предпочел остаться с ними, в большинстве своем, чтобы помогать, но также и на случай, если что-нибудь случится. Сэму не очень-то понравилась эта идея, что, возможно, тоже могло повлиять на его депрессию, потому что теперь он чувствовал себя чужаком в собственном доме.

— Да, мы могли бы сделать это, — соглашается Сэм и кладет голову на грудь Дину, прямо туда, где чувствуется биение сердца.

Они оба быстро засыпают; изнеможение, вызванное новорожденным, быстро настигает их.

Сэм первый просыпается, когда Джуд начинает кричать, и он медленно тащится в детскую. Дин вернулся к работе, так что ему нужен весь сон, который он может получить.

— Хэй, Джуд(1), — шепчет он, беря своего сына на руки. Малыш перестает плакать как только оказывается прижат к груди Сэма, безуспешно пытаясь найти сосок.

Сэм улыбается и садится на стул рядом с кроваткой. Он не был уверен насчет кормления Джуда грудью, но, принимая во внимание то, как сложно ему было сблизится с ним, он быстро передумал.

Ему стыдно, что у него столько проблем с ребенком. Он любит его, любит больше всего на свете, но травма родов все еще слишком сильна, и он не может с этим справиться. Когда он открыл глаза тогда в больнице, все, что он мог видеть — кровь. Он боится, что если он будет слишком много трогать Джуда, то снова причинит ему боль.

— Сэм? — окликает его Джон, входя в детскую.  
— Привет, пап.  
— Так и знал, что мне не послышалось, как этот мальчишка плакал, — улыбается Джон, беря Джуда за руку, — Ты же не доставляешь своему папочке неприятности, не так ли?  
— Нет, все в порядке, — отвечает Сэм, может быть, слегка прохладно. Он не хочет, но он не может справиться и с ребенком, и с их отцом, вернувшимся в их жизнь.

Джон долго смотрит на него, заставляя вину вспыхнуть в Сэме.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Сэм?  
— Я… Нет.  
— А мне кажется, что хочешь, — признает Джон, прежде чем сесть на пол перед стулом, — А еще мне кажется, что ты боишься навредить Джуду. Я прав?

Сэм закусывает губу, гладя Джуда по руке, пока смотрит, как его ребенок ест. Он выглядит таким умиротворенным, таким спокойным. Таким хрупким.

— Знаешь, твоя мама упала, когда была беременна тобой. Нам пришлось ехать в больницу, и вызывать срочные роды.  
— Пап, я не-  
— Она думала, что убила тебя. Она не переставала плакать, даже после того, как увидела тебя. Прошли недели, прежде чем она опять наконец почувствовала себя хорошо, и, после этого, она была самой любящей мамой на свете. Она была ближе к тебе, чем была к Дину, когда он был младенцем. — Джон улыбается, воспоминания оживают у него в памяти. Иногда Сэму сложно осознать, что и до этого у них была жизнь, что Мэри — это не просто часть его воображения. Их жизнь настолько отличается теперь. — Все, что я хочу сказать, Сэм, это то, что быть родителем — сложно. Может, для некоторых сложнее, чем для других. Но бояться за своего ребенка — самая обычная вещь. Черт, я все еще беспокоюсь о вас двоих большую часть времени.

Сэм тихо смеется, слезы беззвучно текут по его лицу. Он хочет быть хорошим отцом Джуду, он хочет быть хорошим мужем Дину. Но он не знает как, и это пугает его.

— Но что… Что, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так, пап?  
— Тогда ты будешь, как и все родители, — смеется Джон и кладет руку на руку своего сына. — Все будет хорошо, Сэм. Я уже вижу это. Все, что твоему ребенку нужно от тебя — это твоя любовь. Не меньше, не больше.  
— Это я могу дать ему, — шепчет Сэм, — Я знаю, что могу.

Они остаются в таком положении долгое время. Джуд ест у Сэма из груди, пока Джон молча сидит на полу, держа Сэма за руку. Им еще со многим предстоит разобраться, но у них есть время для этого.

— Пап? Прости… за все, через что я заставил тебя пройти.  
— Я был не лучшим отцом. Но, возможно, я все еще могу все исправить?  
— Да, можешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - ничего такого, но мне нравится думать, что это может быть отсылкой к песне The Beatles "Hey Jude"


	25. Глава 25: Эпилог

Сэм смотрит на свои часы уже, кажется, в сотый раз за сегодняшний день. Остается еще двадцать минут до тех пор, когда он наконец сможет пойти домой, но каждая минута тянется словно вечность.

Он пытается сфокусироваться на том, что говорит преподаватель, и, вообще-то, он обычно хорош в этом, но сейчас все, о чем он может думать, это то, что Дин и Джуд уже вероятно ждут его перед зданием.

Он первый выбегает из класса, игнорируя злобный взгляд учителя и то, как его друзья смеются над его нетерпеливостью.

Сегодня День Отца, и несмотря на то, что они с Джудом уже подарили Дину большинство его подарков этим утром, у Сэма есть еще один, который Дину только предстоит получить.

Он настолько захвачен своими мыслями, что не замечает парня перед собой до тех пор, пока они оба не оказываются сидящими на полу.

— Черт, прости, — говорит он, поднимаясь как можно быстрее, чтобы помочь тому парню, — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, ничего страшного, я просто- — парень хмурится, напряженно глядя на Сэма несколько мгновений, не отпуская его руку, — Сэм?  
— Да, — на этот раз очередь Сэма хмуриться. Он понятия не имеет, откуда этот парень знает его имя. Он практически уверен, что никогда не видел его до этого, — Я тебя знаю?  
— В другой жизни, да, — смеется парень, — Э, мы учились в одной школе несколько месяцев, когда нам было по шестнадцать. Я Брендон.

Только ему услышать имя, что-то в его мозгу щелкает, и широкая улыбка появляется на его лице. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Брендона, и тот изменился очень сильно.

— Чувак, я не узнал тебя! — говорит Сэм, снова смотря на старого друга, — Столько воды утекло.  
— Ага, ты имеешь в виду, с тех пор, как ты внезапно исчез.

Волна вины накатывает на Сэма. Его так захлестнуло волнение от того, что он снова встретился с Брендоном, что он даже и не вспомнил, как тогда всё закончилось.

— Насчет этого, мне жаль, я просто-  
— Ждал ребенка, — прерывает Брендон.  
— Да, ждал, — подтверждает Сэм, — Но всё равно, прости за… всё.  
— Я скучал по тебе, знаешь. После того, как ты уехал, я всё думал о нашем последнем разговоре, и мне… мне было действительно стыдно.  
— Это мне должно быть стыдно. Ты был моим лучшим другом.

Они оба улыбаются, прощая друг друга за всё, что произошло. Сэму всегда было интересно, что случилось с Брендоном после того, как он сам уехал, он он не мог с ним связаться, а даже если бы и мог, не был уверен, захочет ли Брендон поговорить с ним.

— Так что, ты учишься здесь? — спрашивает Брендон.  
— Да, уже второй год. А ты?  
— Только перевелся. Ты можешь в это поверить? Мы в Стэнфорде, чувак! — он неловко облизывает губы и приглаживает себе волосы, прежде чем спросить:  
— Так что, э, ты… ну, знаешь, сохранил это?  
— Сохранил что?  
— Ребенка?  
— О! — смеется Сэм, догоняя мысль Брендона. Прошли уже годы с тех пор, как кто-нибудь называл Джуда этим, и он уже почти и забыл, — Да, я определенно сохранил. Ему уже четыре на самом деле.  
— Четыре? Черт возьми! — восклицает Брендон и указывает на руку Сэма, — Смотрю, ты теперь честный человек.  
— Да, — улыбается Сэм, — Вышел замуж несколько лет назад. И да, Джуд… действительно быстро растёт. Даже слишком быстро, на мой взгляд, — они ещё раз вместе смеются, и Сэм бросает быстрый взгляд на телефон, когда раздаётся жужжащий звук. Это оказывается фото Дина и Джуда на капоте Импалы, и сообщение под картинкой гласит: «Ждем папочку!» — Хэй, мне нужно идти, но, может, как-нибудь увидимся?  
— Конечно! Я бы хотел увидеть твоего сына, и прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я видел Дина.

Улыбка Сэма тут же пропадает, и он чувствует, как его сердце замирает. Никто здесь не знает, что Дин его брат, и он понятия не имеет откуда Брендон мог узнать о них.

— Я- Слушай-  
— Сэм, всё в порядке. Я понял про это с первого раза, как увидел вас двоих вместе.  
— Правда? — Сэм хмурится, хотя и чувствует облегчение от того, что Брендон не придает этому большого значения.  
— Ага. Слушай, мы поговорим об этом позже, ладно? Я уже должен быть в классе.  
— Да, конечно!

Они обмениваются номерами, прежде чем попрощаться, и Сэм не может не посмотреть как Брендон уходит. Ему не верится, что они снова встретились после всего этого времени. Он бежит на парковку, где Дин и Джуд дожидаются его с корзинкой, наполненной едой, в руках.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, кружа Джуда на руках и целуя Дина, — Так скучал по тебе, — шепчет он в губы брату.  
— Это для пикника, любовь моя. И я тоже скучал по тебе.

Они прогуливаются до парка, Джуд держит Сэма за руку, а Сэм держит руку Дина. Это прекрасный день, и они находят место в теньке под деревом, где они могут спрятаться от солнца и спокойно поесть. Сэм рассказывает Дину про Брендона, и что тот знал про них двоих, но Дин ни капли не выглядит удивленным.

— Он был умнее, чем ты думаешь, Сэмми. Не то, чтобы ты был очень уж осторожен с этим.  
— Ты же не понял этого сразу, — указывает Сэм, откусывая от бутерброда своего брата только чтобы позлить его.  
— Да, но это потому, что я не умнее тебя. Но всё равно, — Дин наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй на губах Сэма.

Некоторое время они смотрят на то, как Джуд играет перед ними, и разговаривают о своих днях. Дин всё ещё работает в гараже, но парень, который владеет им, скоро уйдет в отставку, и он уже пообещал место Дину. Сэм работает в кофешопе три дня в неделю. Это не много, но для него это дело чести — принести немного денег домой. Каждый месяц их отец тоже посылает им деньги. Он даже пообещал Сэму, что они добыты законным путём. Поначалу им было стыдно за то, что они принимают от него деньги, но они быстро сменили свою точку зрения, когда отец наорал на них за то, что они такие глупые и упрямые.

Он всё ещё приезжает повидаться с ними время от времени, и обязательно появляется на Рождество и, по крайней мере, на день рождения Джуда. Его личность изменилась так сильно, что какое-то время их не покидала мысль, что он одержим, чем заработали себе ещё один выговор, когда плеснули святой водой в лицо отцу.

— Ты можешь поверить, что ему уже четыре? — спрашивает Сэм, наблюдая, как Джуд срывает цветочек.  
— Нет. Он всё ещё мой малыш, понимаешь? Чёрт, мне чаще всего кажется, что ты и сейчас его возраста. Всегда мелешь чушь, задаёшь одни и те же вопросы снова и снова, пока я не отвечу идеально. Ты был той ещё занозой в заднице. Джуд, по крайней мере, очаровательный.  
— Ты такой придурок! — смеётся Сэм, отталкивая Дина, — Думаешь, ты был лучше в его возрасте?  
— Да, я был! Мама уже была беременна тобой, так что я готовился стать старшим братом. Помню, как всё смотрел на то, как женщины кормят своих детей грудью, удивляясь, как это вообще возможно, и они все думали, что у меня какая-то странная одержимость грудями.  
— Ты одержим грудями, — смеется Сэм, и Дин не может не согласиться.  
— Только твоими, детка. И, скажу тебе, это было полезно, потому что когда ты появился, я точно знал, как мама должна была правильно держать тебя. Хорошо, думаю, она просто притворялась, что не знает, чтобы осчастливить меня, но всё равно.  
— Так что, думаешь, Джуд должен начать смотреть, как женщины кормят своих детей?  
— Почему бы ему- — Дин хмурится на мгновенье, пытаясь разобраться в словах Сэма. Сэм едва сдерживает тревогу, дожидаясь, пока до Дина дойдет. Он думал, что это хорошая новость, но, учитывая отсутствие реакции со стороны Дина, он больше не уверен.  
— Чёрт, — наконец говорит Дин.  
— Ты не рад? — спрашивает Сэм, снова чувствуя себя неуверенно.  
— Не рад? Это лучшая чертова новость в мире! — восклицает Дин, бросаясь Сэму на шею и притягивая его близко к себе, — Чёрт, поверить не могу! — он отстраняется от Сэма, и Сэм практически может видеть вопросы, рождающиеся у Дина в голове, — Но с учёбой, в смысле, это не идеально… Я-  
— Всё в порядке, честно. Думаю, я смогу справиться с этим, а если и нет, есть специальные программы. Я просто… Не хочу, чтобы у наших детей была большая разница в возрасте, и, я подумал, что четыре года — это идеально?  
— Чёрт возьми, так и есть, — Дин целует Сэма, его руки сами собой ложатся Сэму на живот, — Я люблю тебя, Сэмми.  
— Да, я знаю, — улыбается Сэм, — Может скажем папе прямо сейчас? Это будет и его подарок на день Отца.  
— Клянусь, старик превращается в такого обожающего дедушку рядом с Джудом. Представить не могу, что будет с двумя.

***

— Чёрт, даже не верится! — говорит Джон, стоит ему услышать новости, — Я так рад за вас, парни. Я приеду повидаться с вами как можно быстрее. Скажите Джуду, я тоже люблю его. Пока, мальчики! — он улыбается, завершая разговор, смотря на фотографии его семьи на стене. Конечно там Мэри, а ещё фото Дина, Сэма и маленького Джуда. Они все выглядят такими счастливыми, такими защищенными, и ему хочется просто попасть в эти фотографии и никогда не покидать их.  
— Ещё один внук, Джон? — улыбается мужчина, — Боже-боже, наш мальчик-Король Ада не теряет времени даром. Делает ли это их Принцами ада?

Джон стискивает челюсти и выплёскивает святую воду в лицо демону, заставляя того дёргаться и кричать от боли.

— Где Желтоглазый? — снова спрашивает он. Всегда одни и те же вопросы, всегда одни и те же ответы. Но однажды, однажды он сможет выбить стоящую информацию из них.  
— Желтоглазый? О, он не спускает глаз с твоих мальчиков, не беспокойся.


End file.
